


Déni quand tu nous tiens (Trad' de NO SEX de redcharcoal)

by LAAdelineB, RedCharcoal



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAAdelineB/pseuds/LAAdelineB, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCharcoal/pseuds/RedCharcoal
Summary: Traduction de The Not Series (FFiction) ou Not Sex (AO3) de redcharcoal. Résumé de l’auteur : Miranda est dans un monde de déni de ce qu'elle fait ou ne fait pas avec sa belle deuxième assistante. Légèrement OOC pour l'humour. Une histoire en 10 chapitre. (Complete)  Rating M. MIRANDY. Présence de Caroline, Cassidy, Nigel, Emilie. Mirandy.





	1. Ce n’est certainement pas du sexe !

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127597) by [RedCharcoal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCharcoal/pseuds/RedCharcoal). 



> Titre originel : The Not Series (FFiction) ou Not Sex (AO3)  
> Titre traduit : Déni quand tu nous tiens  
> Auteur : redcharcoal (FFiction) ou RedCharcoal (AO3)  
> Traductrice : moi  
> Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction de la fanfiction de redcharcoal.  
> Un grand merci à elle pour me laisser traduire sa fiction. Je recommande à ceux qui lisent en anglais d'aller voir ses histoires sur le site.  
> Une histoire en 10 chapitre. Rating M.  
> Résumé de l’auteur : Miranda est dans un monde de déni de ce qu'elle fait ou ne fait pas avec sa belle deuxième assistante. Légèrement OOC pour l'humour.

 ()()()  
CHAPITRE 1 : Ce n’est _certainement pas_ du sexe !

()()()

 

Quoi qu'il en soit, quoi qu'on en dise, ce n'était certainement pas du sexe. Ça ne compte pas, pas du tout, quand c'est ton assistant. Qui est une femme. Et puis, c'était juste comme ça, rapide et sale, contre le mur, dans ta salle de bain privée. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était allée à l'intérieur, d'ailleurs... Quelques frottements rapides sur son clitoris et Miranda avait haleté et avait jouit comme une allumette qu'on craque, les choquant toutes les deux, les laissant sans voix.

(-)

Donc, ce n'était _certainement pas_ , _définitivement pas_ , _absolument pas_ du sexe.

(-)

Miranda avait rougi légèrement et était furieuse d'avoir joui comme ça et essayait de les distraire, toutes les deux, en glissant sa main sur la cuisse d'Andrea. Parce que si elle devait être humiliée comme cela, en jouissant en moins de dix secondes après avoir commencé ce… ce non-sexe, elle ne serait pas la seule. Sa main était allée aussi loin que l'élastique du sous-vêtement bleu pâle de la marque _Hanes_ , sans doute bon marché, avant que son assistante augmenta sa contrariété et son embarras en l'y arrachant avec un « Non » étranglé.

Miranda avait regardé avec effarement dans les grands yeux bruns d'Andréa, pensant sûrement qu'elle avait mal entendu, mais elle vit une secousse ferme et négative de la tête et une lèvre inférieure mordue. De regret.

 _-Je ne peux pas,_ murmura-t-elle et Miranda fronça les sourcils. Elle écarta sa main comme si elle avait été mordue. _Foutue gamine_. Elle avait vu Miranda comme ça et maintenant elle ... _C'est mon moment du mois,_ admit calmement Andrea, comme une supplique d'excuse, et Miranda comprit d'un coup. Les joues crémeuses d'Andrea rougirent.

Miranda souffla un reniflement silencieux et voulut se cogner la tête contre le mur. Rien que cela est un rappel suffisant pour montrer à quel point tout cela était ridicule, _ça_ , le fait de la féminité de ton partenaire non-sexuel qu'on te balançait en plein visage.

Elle n'avait jamais eu ce problème avec les hommes, bien sûr. Et Miranda, quant à elle, avait cessé de s'inquiéter de la soi-disant malédiction, il y avait presque un an. Avoir une partenaire - et apparemment une femme fertile - était un charmant rappel de la raison pour laquelle elles ne le faisaient pas faire ça, ce _non_ sexe. Et bien, plus encore alors qu'elles l'avaient déjà _(pas)_ fait.

(-)                                                                                                                                                                                                    

Miranda sentit un mal de tête arriver.

(-)

Andrea la regardait toujours, et finalement elle murmura avec espoir :

_-Mais peut-être pourriez-vous, euh, enfin tu sais, par… dessus ?_

Elle fit un vague geste pour montrer à son sous-vêtement et Miranda eut une envie absurde de rire. Frotter son (agaçante et immanquablement fertile) d’assistante, chastement à travers ses sous-vêtements comme si elles étaient une paire d'adolescentes encore au lycée ?  Elle voulait lui dire à quel point cette idée était absurde pour une femme puissante, une femme comme elle. Elle voulait lui demander au nom de quoi elle devrait faire ça, étant donné que tout cela était déjà assez humiliant. Alors même qu'elle envisageait la manière la plus efficace de nier, de partir, elle sentit une main chaude remonter ses doigts sur cette cuisse douce et accueillante jusqu'à la jupe sous la jupe d'Andrea. Leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent et elle sentit Andrea frotter les doigts de Miranda contre le coton.

(-)

 _Bien, ce n'était pas du tout ridicule,_ se dit Miranda avec un soupir, alors même qu'elle frottait méthodiquement à travers le tissu et se penchait pour améliorer l'angle. _Je veux dire comment diable..._

(-)

Andrea poussa un étrange cri haletant et les yeux distraits de Miranda se soulevèrent et elle examina le visage de son assistante. Une expression vulnérable d'émerveillement et de joie parcourut tous les éléments du visage d’Andréa, il était comme laissé à l'abandon, puis sa tête retomba dans un bruit sourd contre le mur. Miranda pressa fort son pouce contre l'endroit où elle imaginait qu’était le clitoris d'Andrea et regarda avec une satisfaction sauvage le visage de la fille se crisper et Andréa jouit. Un orgasme dévastateur traversa visiblement son assistante. Toute l’humiliation que Miranda avait ressentie s'évapora alors qu'elle voyait le long frisson de cette orgasme parcourir Andréa, puis ses grands yeux bruns s'ouvrirent et se concentrèrent sur Miranda. Le plaisir et le désir étaient indubitables.

 _-Merci,_ murmura-t-elle. _Merci, merci._

 _-Oui. Bien. Parfait._ Miranda dit intelligemment. Elle laissa tomber sa main.

Elle aurait aimé l'avoir senti, respirée, _l'odeur d'Andréa_ , l’odeur de ce non-sexe qu'elle venait de faire avec Andrea, mais cela aurait été aussi ridicule que tout cette scène. Son esprit dérailla alors qu'elle envisageait de la goûter. Elle se projeta dans le futur, quelques jours et elle se demanda combien de temps allait s'écouler avant qu'Andrea soit... _elle s'arrêta, les lèvres serrées_ ... prête pour elle.

Elle faillit presque, presque demander ça avant que son cerveau ne l'arrête et ne mette sa langue traîtresse à l'arrêt. _Non, non absolument pas !_

Au lieu de cela, elle hocha la tête sèchement et s'éloigna, laissant Andrea se remettre dans sa salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière elle.

(-)

Non, non, c'était mieux comme ça. De cette façon, il fallait terminer ça maintenant, elles pouvaient nier tout ça. _Rien ne s'était vraiment passé, d'ailleurs..._

(-)

Après tout, ce n'était pas du sexe. Non, non, pas de sexe. Pas du tout. Ça n'avait certainement pas été du sexe.


	2. Ce n’est certainement pas de l’amitié !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce n’est certainement pas de l’amitié !

 ()()()  
CHAPITRE 2 : Ce n’est _certainement pas_ de l’amitié !

()()()

 

Elles avaient peut-être des relations sexuelles, oui, mais c'était tout - parce qu'elles n'étaient définitivement pas amies, pensa doucement Miranda alors qu'elle redescendait du troisième orgasme en autant d'heures, qui lui ruinaient le cerveau, à chaque fois.

(-)  
Oui, c'était vrai qu'elles se voyaient en dehors du travail mais seulement parce que c'était nécessaire pour avoir des rapports sexuels frénétiques et époustouflants dans les endroits les moins susceptibles de se terminer par le renvoi ou la honte publique. Ce qui signifiait que le sexe vite-fait bien ne devait plus se faire au travail - à la grande déception d'Andrea.

Une fois était suffisante. Merci bien.

Miranda fit une pause, soufflant pour dégager de ses yeux une mèche de cheveux blancs et collants, alors qu'elle se rappelait la moue douloureuse sur le visage de la jeune femme quand elle avait énoncé ce dicton qui lui était venu à l’esprit : « Un chiot pris dans une tempête de pluie ».

Andréa vivrait avec ça. Ce n'est pas comme si Miranda les avait complètement arrêtés. Loin de là. Chaque fois qu'elles en avaient l'occasion, dans un hôtel discret, dans la maison de Miranda ou dans l'appartement d'Andrea, elles étaient comme des lapins. Des lapins bien habillés, superbement habillés.  
Parce que Miranda avait également interdit les sous-vêtements _Hanes_. Il y avait des limites quant à ce qu'elle devrait supporter durant ses moments, et enlever encore une fois des sous-vêtements bleu pâle des jambes d'Andrea était un crime contre la beauté. Et Miranda, par-dessus tout, adorait la beauté. Ainsi, elle avait acquis différentes pièces de lingerie qui convenaient mieux à Andrea. C’était tellement mieux ainsi, Miranda pouvait les glisser le long de de ces cuisses lisses et glorieuses, pour mieux profiter de l'expérience de déshabiller son assistante.

Maintenant, quand elle faisait glisser la dentelle noire La Perla de ses longues jambes, elles expiraient toutes les deux lentement et Miranda ne put trouver aucune faille dans le murmure subtil de la matière lorsqu'elle la laissa tomber sur le sol. À ce moment-là, son nez, ses lèvres et sa langue se dirigeaient à nouveau vers le nord, pour goûter à ce qu'elle avait découvert.

Andrea était une toile spectaculaire à déshabiller, à toucher et à porter à son apogée. La première fois que Miranda l'avait goûtée, à peine quatre jours après la première fois qu'elles s'étaient touchées, la rédactrice de mode avait pensé pouvoir spontanément se faire jouir, juste à faire cela. C'était un si doux nectar qu'elle trouva enfoui sous un petit monticule mou de boucles sombres et mouillées soigneusement taillées. Miranda avait juré en privé de recommencer encore et encore à chaque occasion.  
Mais passer autant de temps avec cette gamine, qui avait commencé à la faire trembler juste en glissant ses doigts sous la ceinture de son pantalon Bill Blass (The Paris Collection) ne signifiait pas qu'elles étaient amies. Ciel non. Baiser (peu importe comment épanouissant, frénétique, fabuleux était l'orgasme qui en résultait) ça ne pouvait pas être identifié à de l'amitié.

Il était vrai qu'Andrea avait commencé à toujours avoir la marque de café préférée de Miranda dans son appartement au cas où elle viendrait. Il était également vrai que la gamine offrait parfois, au lieu du sexe, un massage après une journée particulièrement épuisante. Miranda pouvait s'allonger sur le lit non fait d'Andrea pendant des heures alors que les doigts meurtriers et talentueux d’Andrea gribouillaient des motifs huileux sur son dos alors que Miranda murmurait des incohérences incompréhensibles sur la façon dont tout cela était _acceptable_.

C'était même vrai, si elle était parfaitement honnête, qu'elle tolérait parfois qu'Andrea se défoulât pendant de rares soirées sur ses parents, qui lui téléphonaient une fois par mois. Des parents qui, pour des raisons insondables, du point de vue de Miranda, trouvaient la vie « sans amour » de leur fille vouée à l'échec et semblaient aimer le dire avec minutie et sarcasme.

Alors, qu'est-ce qui pourrait ne pas être acceptable dans le faire de regarder Andrea grogner et se déchaîner sur sa famille pendant que Miranda lui caressait les cheveux ou le dos et la tenait et ne disait rien. Elle s'assurait simplement que sa partenaire de lit la plus satisfaisante rencontrée à ce jour lui restait fidèle, restait un peu près heureuse et disponible pour elle.

(-)

_Rien de plus._

(-)  
Et quand ce cuisinier ridicule avait essayé de recommencer quelque chose et était devenu un parasite quand le refus d'Andrea avait été perçue comme un « peut-être », Miranda avait ricané à tous les moments appropriés dans les monologues indignés de son assistante et l’avait autorisée à attaquer sa glace double-chocolat qu'elle gardait au fin fond de son congélateur.

Et si Miranda avait par la suite fait quelques appels discrets pour faire en sorte que l'ennuyeux gamin ne puisse plus jamais travailler dans aucune cuisine de New York, ce n'était pas un geste amical. Plus quelque chose comme protéger ses intérêts. Elle voulait à peine que son adorable chauffeuse de lit ait des idées pour aller de l'avant.

(-) _  
Rien de tout cela ne voulait rien dire._ Et ça ne faisait pas d'elles des amies.

(-)  
Miranda avait expiré et avait trouvé une main s'aventurant sur sa peau pour caresser sa poitrine pâle et nue. Les doigts donnèrent au mamelon un pincement ludique. Elle entendit la voix endormie d'Andrea murmurer contre son flanc.

 _-Les filles m'ont demandé d'aller à leur match de soccer samedi, j'adorerais être là, à moins que tu n'ait d'objection, je pense que Caro commence à être un milieu de terrain assez talentueuse._  
Miranda cligna des yeux. Bien. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle et Andrea n'étaient pas amies qu'elle devait refuser à ses filles la présence de leur plus fervente supportrice. Andrea avait pris l'habitude de les encadrer un peu, pour des entrainements, lors de certains week-ends, parce que c'était un sport qu'elle aimait à l'université.

 _-Pas d'objections,_ dit-elle avec un bourdonnement satisfait.

La main sur sa poitrine frotta un peu plus, marquant son intérêt pour un autre round. Elle sourit dans l'obscurité. La jeune femme était vraiment insatiable. Elle sentit son mamelon se durcir et se plisser, et une réponse intéressée par la suite se fit sentir entre ses jambes.

 _-Je sais que tu as cette réunion demain avec Irv. Mais ce n'est pas si tôt que ça..._ dit Andrea avec espoir, donnant au mamelon de Miranda une pichenette suggestive.

 _-Pas si tôt..._ acquiesça Miranda. _Mais je pense que je devrais dormir un peu, quand même..._ Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était tard. Vraiment vraiment tard. Et ce n'était pas du tout la sympathie qui lui fit faire une offre tranquillement. _Reste si tu veux, c'est trop tard pour le métro._

_-Kay._

Andrea n'avait même pas réfléchi à sa réponse. Miranda se demanda ce que cela voulait dire.

La main serra doucement la poitrine de Miranda et le tordit légèrement. Miranda soupira de contentement.

 _-Donatella m’a demandé si je voulais amener quelqu'un à son gala de charité demain soir,_ dit la femme plus âgée avant qu'elle n'appuie sur son bouton censure...

La main arrêta de bouger instantanément et l'éditeur de mode fronça les sourcils. Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de dire et réalisa ce qu'elle venait de proposer.

 _-Tu veux que je sois ton rendez-vous ?_ Andrea couina d'excitation - car il n'y avait pas d'autre nom pour un son si impie. Miranda frémit presque au mot absurde.

 _-Je n'ai rien dit de tel,_ grogna-t-elle. _Mon « plus un »,_ suggéra-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. Ce qui semblait probablement aussi mauvais.

La main lui tapa gentiment le ventre, ce qui signifiait qu'Andrea reconnaissait clairement qu'il y avait peu de différence.

Miranda s'éclaircit la gorge et essaya à nouveau.

_-Je pensais que ce serait plus facile d'assister au dîner parce que nous pourrions récupérer les filles de la maison de leur père à proximité, et que tu pourras rester et aller directement au match avec Caroline et Cassidy, le samedi. C’est une question de logistique, rien de plus. Mais si tu souhaites le superposer avec d'autres connotations ridicules…_

Les lèvres de Miranda se sont rapprochées et elle regrettait fortement son offre. Elle retint son souffle et se demanda comment résoudre ce problème, ce malentendu stupide. Elle pourrait probablement rétracter l'invitation maintenant ...

 _-Andrea ..._ commença-t-elle à voix basse.

 _-Non, non, c'est bon, c'est bon, très pratique,_ marmonna Andrea. _Hum ... Que devrais-je porter ?_

 _-La robe ciel bleu de Dior serait acceptable,_ dit immédiatement Miranda, ne voulant pas concéder qu'elle avait donné plus de réflexion que ce qu'elle aurait voulu admettre.

_-Celui avec le profond buste en V et le rouleau brodé complexe sur la hanche ?_

_-Oui._

_-Celle qui se marie parfaitement à la robe de La Renta que tu as choisi, la semaine dernière, pour le gala ?_

Miranda déglutit.

 _-Pas se marier, non…,_ corrigea vivement Andrea _. Euh, elle la complète ?_

La rédactrice de mode lança un regard noir dans l'obscurité, incapable de croire qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que les deux robes qu'elle avait en tête avaient l'air de se suivre l'une l'autre. Comme si elle l'avait délibérément planifié de cette façon. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait. Evidemment.

Elle ne l’avait absolument pas fait. _Pas du tout._

 _-Je suppose,_ admit-elle à contrecœur.

 _-Euh, Miranda, est-ce que…_ Miranda respira bruyamment par les narines. Elle s'est tendue. Elle aurait dû réaliser qu'Andrea ferait une chose ridicule comme ça. Ruiner tout cela avec des notions romantiques ou quelque chose d'effroyable du même acabit, des choses qu’elle ne pouvait absolument pas supporter. Si elle terminait cette phrase, ce serait fini… _Hum…_ continua Andrea avant de s’interrompre. _Ça ne fait rien._

(-)

 _Intelligente, cette gamine._ Miranda sourit agréablement à son plafond et expira silencieusement en soulagement. Elle savait qu'elle la gardait pour une raison, cette gamine. Une variété de raisons pour être honnête.

(-)

Mais, ce n'était certainement pas pour ça qu'elles étaient amies. Non, pas du tout. Pas amies.

()()()

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A demain!


	3. Ce n’est pas une relation, certainement pas !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une relation? Nop, nop pas du tout !

 ()()()  
CHAPITRE 3 : Ce n’est pas une relation, _certainement pas_  !

()()()

 

Bon, donc elles étaient amies. Si elle devait vraiment être mise dos au mur, elle pourrait le dire ; Miranda Priestly serait d'accord à contrecœur, elle pourrait l’admettre, si quelqu'un avait osé demander. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait. Mais ça ne voulait absolument pas dire qu'elle _sortait_ avec Andrea Sachs, merci beaucoup.  
Elle n'était pas certaine de l'origine de cette rumeur, mais lundi matin, son directeur artistique, Nigel Kipling, dans son bureau épousait ce point de vue comme si cette fausse information était soutenue par tous. L'homme avait clairement besoin de réfléchir un peu plus. Et d’un nouveau passe-temps.  
-Donc, des robes assorties, hein ? commença-t-il dans son costume gris d’Armani en se glissant sur la chaise en face d’elle. _Quelque chose que tu veux me dire, Miranda ?_  
Il plia une jambe au-dessus de son genou et tripota les lacets de ses élégantes chaussures noires Salvatore Ferragamo en attendant sa réponse.  
Elle renifla.

 _-Une coïncidence, je peux te l’assurer._ Elle ignora ses yeux scrutateurs et sourit d'un air suffisant et continua de prendre des notes pour le département des accessoires. Finalement, elle murmura: _Comme si je coordonnais les tenues avec mon assistante._  
_-Ce n'est pas ce que pensait Donatella,_ dit Nigel et il laissa tomber son pied sur le sol, ce qui fit un bruit sourd. Il se pencha en avant et ajouta avec un air conspirateur : _En fait, ma chère Donna a dit que c'était « divin » que tu utilises son événement pour faire une « audacieuse déclaration publique » sur ta nouvelle relation, elle disait « che figata » à tous ceux qui pouvaient l’entendre. Et, donc, mes sources bien placées me le disent et, d'après mon italien rouillé, je crois que cela signifie qu'elle pense que c'est « extrêmement cool ».  
_ Il agita les sourcils de manière suggestive.  
_-Je sais ce que signifie che figata,_ siffla Miranda et lui lança un regard d'avertissement avant de gribouiller plus de notes sur sa page. _Et je ne sors pas avec mon assistante, je n’ai pas de relation avec des assistants, ni avec des femmes, ni surtout avec des femmes de 20 ans et qui sont mes assistantes, enfin, Nigel, voyons !_  
Nigel leva les mains en signe de reddition.

-Ok, Ok, alors tu dis que tu n'as absolument pas touché à un cheveu de notre Six si adorable ? **  
** Miranda fit une pause et ses joues rougirent légèrement.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, admit-elle d'une voix rauque et se lécha les lèvres anxieusement.  
Nigel la regarda avec confusion.

 _-Euh..._ dit-il impuissant, avant de paraître perdu. _Euh ... Alors c'est, quoi, une sorte d’amitié avec des bénéfices, c’est ça ?_

Miranda le regarda finalement dans les yeux et laissa tomber son stylo sur son bureau.

 _-Je suppose que tu pourrais appeler ça comme ça, nous sommes amicaux, des amies, en quelque sorte… et il y a,_ s'éclaircit-elle la gorge avec un léger embarras, _des avantages, mais rien de plus ... Comme cette idée est ridicule, vraiment ! A mon âge, une mère de deux enfants et divorcée par deux fois, ayant une relation romantique avec une assistante de 22 ans… ?! Je suis à peu près certaine que je n’ai pas perdu mon bon sens… Maintenant, rends-toi utile, Nigel, et fais-en sorte que l'information se fraye un chemin vers le cerveau si peu utilisé de Donatella. Son imagination est vraiment ridicule.  
-Mmm,_ dit pensivement Nigel et se redressa soudainement. _Alors c’est une autre invention de l'imagination débridée de Donatella, cette histoire à propos de toi en train de t’acharner en talon Prada sur une star qui était en train de flirter avec Six ?_  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour dissimuler sa grimace devant le désagréable rappel de cet chien enragé sans collier avec d'énormes pectoraux bavant sur le décolleté spectaculaire d'Andrea. Il n’était que brutalité et faux bronzage.  
Ce n’était en rien attirant.   
Heureusement, elle avait été témoin de la tentative maladroite et honteuse du bellâtre. Il n’avait su faire que des ridicules sourires tout blancs et pleins de charme et - Miranda en avait été contrarié- il avait touché Andrea avec sensualité, alors elle avait été là pour intervenir instantanément, glisser un bras rassurant autour de la taille d'Andrea et l'irritant dégénéré avait obtenu son regard le plus mortel. De fait, il aurait dû s'immoler sur place.  
_Mais vraiment qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait dû faire ?_ Elle regarda Nigel.  
_-Je suppose que tu penses qu’il aurait été acceptable qu'une sorte d’Hulk des bas fond ait lorgné Andrea ainsi et l’ait contrainte à subir une tentative de séduction grossière ?_ Chuchota-t-elle froidement.   
_-Noooon,_ affirma Nigel, les yeux élargis au ton de Miranda. Il se retira un peu. _Mais lui dire qu'il ne serait apte qu’à travailler en tant que mascotte de la Ligue Peewee s'il continuait à « harceler Andrea avec des attentions non désirées d’homme en rut » était une tirade remarquable. Les spectateurs le pensaient en tout cas._   
_-A peine remarquable,_ renifla-t-elle, mais elle était perplexe. Et alors, oui, elle avait menacé cette odieuse publicité sur patte pour stéroïdes, avec un peu de panache, de mettre fin à sa carrière, et alors ? Ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose. S'il avait gardé ses yeux du décolleté délectable d'Andrea et ses grotesques bouts de viande, qui lui servaient de mains, dans ses poches, rien de tout cela ne serait un problème.

Honnêtement, elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez les gens ?

Visiblement, elle ne pouvait pas tranquillement sauver sa naïve assistante d’un célèbre et beau millionnaire qui flirtait grossièrement avec elle ?

 _-En avons-nous fini avec tout ceci ?_ demanda-t-elle à son directeur artistique, sans lever les yeux. _Certains d’entre nous ont du travail à faire._  
_-Non, euh ... en fait ..._ Il remua quelques papiers.  
_-Bien,_ le coupa-t-elle. _Envoie Emily en sortant._  
Elle siffla entre ses dents alors qu'il la regardait avec incertitude.

()()()

La soirée avait été tout aussi incroyable, presque mystérieuse pour elle, parce ses deux filles lui demandèrent pourquoi elle « _dissimulait_ » sa relation avec Andrea.  
_-Nous l'aimons bien, maman,_ dit Cassidy, rassurante. _Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas à faire semblant, nous pensons qu'elle est géniale._  
_-Oui, elle l’est vraiment. On pense vraiment qu’Andy est géniale,_ ajouta Caroline. _Et elle est super pour notre entraînement de soccer, mon jeu de jambes s'est beaucoup amélioré, même le coach le pense, il veut qu'Andrea aide quelques-unes des autres filles de l'équipe._  
Miranda fit une pause.

_-Au nom du ciel, où êtes-vous allées chercher l'idée que j’avais une relation avec mon assistante ?_

_-Euh, bon sang,_ fit remarquer vivement Cassidy avec un spectaculaire roulement des yeux. _Des tenues assorties, vous les portiez quand vous êtes venues nous chercher chez papa vendredi. D’ailleurs, Papa l’a même remarqué alors qu’il est complètement aveugle à la mode.  
-C'était juste une coïncidence, mes chéris, _ déclara Miranda. _Deux créateurs peuvent tous les deux faire des tenues bleu ciel avec une taille ornée de diamants, honnêtement, tout le monde a une idée fausse de tout cela, c'est ridicule.  
-Comment ça tout le monde ? _ Demanda Caroline avec curiosité. _Qui d'autre pense que tu sors avec Andy ?  
-Oh, je ne sais pas vraiment… Je ne compte pas…_ soupira Miranda et agita la main avec exaspération. _Juste Donatella, Nigel et quelques autres… Oh… Une douzaine de personnes qui m'ont envoyé ces étranges courriels de félicitations aujourd'hui._  
_-Whoa,_ s’exclame Cassidy. _Alors tu es célèbre maintenant parce que tu sors avec Andy !  
-Non, ne sois pas stupide - ce sont seulement des associés proches qui pensent que cela se produit, des associés qui devraient savoir que je ne ferais pas cela, parce que Bobbsey, comme je l'ai dit, nous ne sortons pas ensemble. Nous sommes juste des amies qui parfois allons dans la maison de l’une ou de l’autre, à chaque fois que nous avons besoin d'une compagnie spéciale, nous ne sommes certainement pas un couple._ ****  
_-Euh hein,_ dit agréablement Caroline. Elle donna un coup de coude à sa sœur et elles se regardèrent intensément.  
_-Euh, bien sûr, mais…_ commença Cassidy, puis au regard perçant de Miranda, elle décida de se taire avec un haussement d'épaules sans conviction. _OK Maman._

()()()

 

  
Cara, la gouvernante, frappa doucement sur le chambranle de la porte et passa la tête à l'intérieur.

 _-Oh, Miranda, vous êtes à la maison. Mademoiselle Andy s'est arrêtée plus tôt et voulait vous faire savoir qu'elle avait mis des lasagnes maison dans le réfrigérateur. Si vous rentrez chez vous affamée demain après la représentation de Stella, elle vous fait dire que vous ne deviez pas sauter des repas parce que cela vous rendait « grincheuse ». Je m'excuse de le dire mais elle m'a fait promettre de transmettre le message avec exactitude. Elle m’a dit aussi de vous dire de ne pas oublier la revue de musique de Dalton est mercredi, et elle dit qu'elle vous retrouvera à sept heures. Les pizzas sont déjà commandées chez Lucio, c’est elle qui offre. Bonsoir, Miranda, Bonne nuit, les filles._  
Cara hocha la tête et laissa les jumelles se regarder entre elles, les coudes frôlant les côtes, mais ne disant rien à haute voix.  
_-Sept, pizza,_ répéta Miranda distraitement et se fit une note mentale. _J'aime les lasagnes d'Andrea,_ ajouta-t-elle affectueusement. _Même si elle utilise beaucoup trop de fromage et de trois sortes, ce n'est quand même pas très sain.  
-Nous le savons, _ a déclaré Caroline. _Tu dis toujours ça.  
-Bien que je ne sois pas grincheuse, une telle pensée, franchement… je veux dire… vraiment._ Ses lèvres se pressaient dans le mécontentement.  
Les deux jumelles gloussèrent en se levant pour quitter la table. Miranda regardait tendrement ses chéries en train de monter mais leur conversation précédente lui revint à l’esprit.  
Elle soupira.  
Sortir avec son assistante ?! Avoir une _relation_  ? Non, non, certainement pas. Honnêtement. Comment, diable, ces rumeurs avaient-elle pu commencer ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà !  
> Un commentaire ?


	4. Ce n’est certainement pas une sortie du placard !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sortir du placard?? Nop nop nop... Miranda ne fait pas une telle chose...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sur demande de l'auteur, RedCharcoal, la mise en forme a été changé.   
> Les dialogues sont en italiques et plus en gras. Les premiers chapitres ont été eu aussi réédités.  
> Bonne lecture !!

 ()()()  
CHAPITRE 4 : Ce n’est _certainement_ pas une sortie du placard !

()()()

 

PAGE SIX : _Quelle icône de mag’ de mode a été vue à la soirée de Donatella dans une robe assortie à celle de son assistante sexy et beaucoup plus jeune ? Et ce n'était pas un hasard, chérubins, car elle l'avait amenée comme son rendez-vous. Cela pourrait-il signifier qu'une vague saphique est sur le point d’arriver ? La pièce enchantée, qui regardait le drame, le pensait certainement. Y aurait-il un registre de mariage Elle et Elle à l'avenir ? Nous aimerions suggérer plus mais le diable a notre langue._

()()()

Miranda tapa si fort le magazine Page Six sur son bureau que son verre de Pellegrino se brisa légèrement. Elle le regardait. Elle n'avait pas seulement été « sortie du placard » par les membres du quatrième domaine. Pour commencer, il n'y avait rien à « sortir du placard ». Si elle et Andrea avaient… une certaine compréhension… cela signifiait à peine qu'elles étaient dans une de ces relations lesbiennes ridicules impliquant des emménagements après le deuxième rdv et des poils d'aisselles et des casquettes de camionneurs.  
Et les registres de mariage ?! Grands dieux ! Elle se renfrogna.  
_-Andrea,_ siffla-t-elle à travers le verre du bureau. _Appelles mes avocats._  
_-Oui Miranda._  
Il y eut une pause alors que Miranda regardait de nouveau férocement le magazine People.

 _-Le diable a notre langue ? Elle_ prendrait plus que leur langue.

_-Miranda, j'ai Lewis._

  
_-Lewis, mon cher, ça fait trop longtemps,_ Miranda ronronna dans le téléphone et se pencha sur son bureau avec une lueur prédatrice. _Dîtes moi, comment vous sentez-vous à l'idée de mériter votre salaire ? Vous avez vu la Page Six aujourd'hui ? Oui, oui, un non-sens total, bien sûr. Quoi ? Non, et bien, je suppose que certains pourraient prétendre que nous sommes apparues dans des robes similaires, mais c'est une pure coïncidence. Non, ne sois pas ridicule, elle n'était pas mon rendez-vous. Où trouvent-ils ces notions idiotes ? Leur diplôme de journalisme a-t-il été acquis à l'arrière d'une boîte de céréales ? Quoi ? Oh, et bien, elle était là comme mon « plus-un. » Oui, il y a une différence ! Quel est le problème avec tout le monde aujourd'hui ?_ Elle se frotta le front. _Non! Comment pourrais-je savoir ce qu'elle allait porter juste parce qu'elle était mon rendez-vous ? Je veux dire mon « plus-un » ? Dois-je vérifier toutes les tenues de mon personnel ? Etais-je sensé deviner psychiquement ce que la femme que j'ai escorté à l'événement allait mettre ?_ Ses yeux se rétrécirent _. Que voulez-vous dire, « N'avez-vous pas d'yeux ? » De tous les ... Lewis Baratz, même si vous avez fait en sorte que mes deux derniers ex-maris se voient obligé de se séparer de tout ce qui leur tenait à cœur, vous êtes sur la sellette. Je vous suggère de considérer sagement votre phrase suivante, très sagement._ Elle attendit avec les lèvres fermement serrées et écouta, puis fronça les sourcils. Et puis fronça les sourcils un peu plus encore. _Je trouve votre niveau d'incompétence vraiment effrayant,_ murmura-t-elle _. Ne rien faire n'est pas une option. Espérer qu'ils ne vont pas en faire chou gras n'est pas une option._ _« La liberté d'expression » n'est pas une réponse, n’est pas une excuse à votre incompétence. Ne pouvez-vous pas, oh je ne sais pas, contester la Constitution ou quelque chose ? Non, non, juste le premier amendement. Maintenant, allez-y Lewis… vraiment, vous pensez si petit !_ _Bien ? Bon alors, faites attention - je veux que l'on sache que Miranda Priestly n’est pas sortie du placard ou quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je ne veux pas entendre ou lire ça. Faites votre travail, Lewis, sérieusement. C'est tout._ Elle raccrocha le téléphone.

_-Miranda ?_

La rédactrice de mode regarda les yeux bruns inquiets de son assistante galbée et ses lèvres incurvées.

 _-Hmm ?_ Dit-elle, en prenant en considération avec plaisir la robe Jayson Brundson parfaitement moulante et les délicieux talons Jimmy Choo.

- _Euh, que dis-tu aux autres…_ elle agita les mains entre eux. _Parce que j'ai eu mes amis, Lily et Doug, au téléphone pour me demander si c'était vrai et je ne sais pas quoi dire._

Miranda la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes.

_-Dire ? Que diable y a-t-il à dire ?_

_-Bien,_ dit Andrea et rougit. _Um ... et bien Page Six semble sous-entendre…_

 _-Andrea,_ souffla Miranda, _La page Six sera bientôt une traînée rouge sanglante sur l'autoroute du papier journal. Ils ne doivent en rien dicter à nos vies._

 _-Oui, Miranda, mais, ah, j'ai eu des questions posées toute la journée par les médias me demandant de commenter. Je ne peux que prétendre être Emily et dire des_ conneries _encore et encore._ Sa voix se fit de panique. _Et mes parents m'ont laissé, genre, six messages, et j'ai eu trop peur de les vérifier parce qu'ils ont l'air vraiment fous et ..._

 _-Andrea,_ soupira Miranda de tout son cœur. _Si quelqu'un peut supprimer cet amendement à propose de la liberté de la presse de la Constitution, c'est Lewis. Ai un peu de foi. Ne m'a-t-il pas obtenu les clubs de golf LBJ de Stephen dans le règlement du divorce ?_

 _-Foi,_ répéta Andrea stupidement. _Constitution ? Huh ? Attends quoi ? Tu joues au Golf?  
_

 _-Ne sois pas ridicule. Quel sport horrible._ _Des gros hommes se traînant dans une sorte de champ._ _D’où sors-tu une idée pareille ?_ Andrea cligna stupidement des yeux. _Et bien ?  
-Je… laisses tomber  
_ - _Essayes de ne pas t’inquiéter, Andrea. Nous n'avons pas été sorties du placard. Et nous ne le serons pas. C'est tout._ Miranda le dit avec plus de force qu'elle n'en avait l'intention et regarda son assistante maladroite qui semblait soudain imiter un poisson. Et cela, cette expression idiote ne lui allait pas... Elle adoucit sa voix et ses yeux se posèrent sur les bureaux extérieurs vide. Elle chuchota : _Viens ici._ Elle l'enveloppa dans ses bras et murmura entre deux doux et tendres baisers dans le cou crémeux de son assistante. _Andrea, il n'y a rien à sortir du placard,_ dit-elle doucement contre cette peau parfaitement douce, puis elle poussa un petit gémissement contre elle. _Rien du tout._

()()()

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un commentaire?  
> A demain !!


	5. Ce n’est certainement pas une dispute !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une dispute, non, non bien sûr que non, quelle idée... Franchement...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous sommes à mi-parcours!   
> plus que 5 autres chapitres !

 

 ()()()  
CHAPITRE 5 : Ce n’est _certainement pas_ une dispute.

()()()

Andrea la fixait à nouveau avec ce regard. Celui qui, avait malheureusement remarqué Miranda, précédait généralement beaucoup de mots blessants et de regards noirs et pas de sexe, et franchement, tout cela la rendait perplexe. Parce qu'elles ne se disputaient absolument pas - pour des raisons qu'elle avait déjà soigneusement et très raisonnablement expliquées à son assistante.

Pas que cela ait véritablement arrangé les choses au contraire même…  
Elles étaient assises, toutes habillées, sur le bord du lit de Miranda, ne faisant absolument rien malgré le fait que la rédactrice en chef aurait préféré qu'elles fassent beaucoup plus, tout en portant beaucoup moins. D'autant plus qu'Andrea était resplendissante dans ces bottes Chanel, qui avaient fait chavirer son cerveau fiévreux la première fois qu’elle avait eu l’immense privilège de voir son assistante se pavaner avec ces bottes et rien d’autre, absolument rien d’autre que ces magnifiques bottes Chanel.  
Et tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était de retourner à leur activité principale ce qui était clairement, à portée de main. Et elles gaspillaient un très bon lit, merci bien.   
_-Nous ne nous disputons pas_ , déclara Miranda avec exaspération. La tête d'Andrea se redressa.  
_-Nous ne nous disput_ …, répéta Andrea avant de s'arrêter. _Bien sûr, évidement, parce que toi,_ Miranda _Priestley_ _, tu veux que ce soit ainsi._  
Miranda fronça les sourcils. _Oh_ , cette discussion commençait rapidement à la mener vers des territoires inconnus. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son assistante, se demandant si la fierté professionnelle fonctionnerait là où tous ses autres arguments parfaitement logiques avaient échoué. Il est clair que les femmes étaient les partenaires les plus agaçantes et illogiques à avoir, elle soupira pour elle-même. _Si_ elles sortaient ensemble, ce qui n’étaient toujours pas le cas bien sûr... Elle croisa les bras, irritée.   
Cependant, Andrea avait défié toute sa logique parfaitement correcte et irréfutable depuis une demi-heure…

()()()

  
_-Miranda,_ avait-elle dit, quand leur non-dispute venait juste de commencer. _Je sais que tu ne le vois pas, mais nous sommes dans une relation, une vraie relation romantique, amoureuse, depuis deux mois, tout le monde d’Irv aux agents de nettoyages font des commentaires à ce sujet, mes parents menacent de faire venir des experts en démantèlement de secte pour moi. Doug pense que je suis dans son club des_ Amis de Dorothy _, peu importe ce que cela veut dire, et il a essayé de me donner un four à grille-pain, j'en ai déjà un, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi il s'agit._ _Un vigile m’a dit, et je cite :_ « Ne vous vendez pas trop facilement, Andy, n'est-il pas temps qu'elle mette une bague à votre doigt ? »  
_-Ce n'est que leurs opinions mal informées, Andrea, ça ne veut rien dire…_ avait-tenté Miranda sur son ton le plus raisonnable, même si elle se demandait comment traquer cet imbécile perturbateur de vigil pour un petit échange sur la convenance au travail.  
_-Miranda,_ avait soupiré Andrea, _Tu ne comprends pas... Cette relation, notre relation amoureuse... n'est un secret pour personne, absolument personne sauf pour toi !_ Elle l’avait regardé ensuite avec de grands yeux suppliants et lui avait prise la main, tendrement. _Je passe mes week-ends et trois soirs par semaine ici, je fais du soccer avec les filles, que d'ailleurs, j'adore, je les adore. Je cuisine pour toi, je te fais l'amour, je ne fais rien de tout ça parce que je suis ton assistante, parce que, Chérie, si **ça** , c’était dans la description du poste, j'aurais le travail pour lequel un milliard de filles tueraient._  
Miranda l'avait regardée avec confusion. Comment ses filles, le soccer et la cuisine, comment et pourquoi diable ses sujets étaient abordés dans cette conversation au sujet de leurs futurs rapports sexuels de ce soir ? Et depuis quand elles se donnaient des surnoms ineptes ?  
_-Ne m’appelle pas « chérie », jamais,_ avait-elle prévenu et elle avait enlevé sa douce main de la sienne. _C'est une absurdité infantilisante, j'ai dit la même chose à mes maris._  
-C'est tout ce que tu as retenue de ce que je viens de te dire ? Que ÇA !!!  
-Andrea - peut-être que je t'ai mal informé, tu n'es pas obligée de cuisiner pour moi ou d’entrainer les filles au soccer, j'ai des employés qui peuvent faire ces tâches, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu fasses tout cela. Si cela te parait trop…  
-Tu ne comprends vraiment rien ! Mon Dieu, tu es impossible, je pense que les coordonnées GPS de ton cerveau se sont perdues quelque part au milieu d'une rivière en Egypte.

Les lèvres de Miranda s’étaient refermées instantanément, les serrant fortement, pincées. Et c'était à ce moment-là que le duel des regards avait commencé.

()()()

Cela faisait une demi-heure et Miranda ne voulait vraiment pas gâcher le fait d’avoir un lit juste là ou le fait que les filles étaient chez leur père.

Cela avait assez duré.

 _-J'ai dit que nous ne nous disputions pas parce que tu es une assistante exceptionnelle_ , déclara Miranda. Oui, la fierté professionnelle était un chemin sûr vers le cœur d'Andrea, elle le savait. Elle lui accorda son sourire le plus charmeur pendant qu'elle continuait. _Ce n'est pas possible pour nous de nous disputer - parce que cela ferait de toi une assistante insubordonnée, ce qui, comme nous l'avons déjà établi, n’est pas possible._

 _-Insub ... tu ... nous ... assistante !?_ Bafouilla Andrea.

Miranda leva les sourcils, satisfaite.

Franchement, elle échouait à voir quel problème il pouvait bien y avoir ici. Et, honnêtement, Andrea était la meilleure assistante qu'elle ait jamais eue. Une petite flatterie pouvait toujours tout réglé. Problème surement résolu, elle sourit largement.

 _-Maintenant que cela est réglé,_ ronronna Miranda, _que dirais-tu de m’embrasser, cela serait pour le mieux, tu ne crois ?_

Andrea se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la petite commode à côté du lit de Miranda. La rédactrice en chef regarda, alarmée, des vêtements de grande valeur, qui commençaient à pleuvoir et à atterrir partout sur le sol.

 _-Que diable fais-tu ?_ demanda-t-elle, alors qu’une édition limitée d’un déshabillé de chez Agent Provocateur (champagne, printemps / été 11) atterrit sur sa tête. Elle l'arracha et grogna. _Andrea, qu’est-ce… ?_

- _Ah !_ dit la jeune femme alors que son bras s'arrêtait et se retirait du tiroir. Elle agita un morceau plutôt embarrassant de silicium en forme de phallus devant Miranda. _Je me suis dit que tu avais été seule un moment entre tes maris, et après tout, soyons honnêtes, c'est là que chaque fille met sa cachette._

Miranda devint écarlate et ses lèvres se transformèrent en une très mince ligne, furieuse.

_-Comment oses-tu !_

_-Comment j’ose ?_ Andrea s'enquit froidement et pencha la tête. _Tu viens de me dire, il y a une seconde, que j'étais seulement et uniquement ton assistante exceptionnellement douée, alors maintenant je t’aide avec ton envie présente de sexe au mieux de mes capacités professionnelles- et pas plus !_ Elle lança le gode à Miranda, qui l'attrapa par réflexe, et la brune se dirigea vers la porte. _Si jamais, tu décidais d'arrêter de m'utiliser comme poupée gonflable, appelle-moi ... D’ici là, je ne peux que te souhaiter une fin heureuse avec ce truc… Oh, et pour ton information, Chérie !_ Les yeux de Miranda étaient grands ouverts d'indignation et de colère, et elle était vaguement consciente qu'elle serrait le gode violet ridicule dans sa main. _Ceci est définitivement une dispute !_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> des commentaires?


	6. Pas dans le besoin, certainement pas !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda n'a besoin que d'elle même, évidement...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hep, il est tard... mais on est toujours aujourd'hui donc ça va...  
> Note pour la traduction :  
> The Advocate* est un magasin américain qui s’intéresse aux célébrités ou aux businessman ou businesswoman en lien avec la communauté LGBT (Lesbien, Gay, Bi, Trans). C’est un bimensuel publié depuis 1967. (https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Advocate)  
> Il y a une alternance de vous et de tu, c'est normal ! Miranda qui fait sa Miranda selon moi...

 ()()()  
CHAPITRE 6 : Pas dans le besoin, certainement pas !

()()()

 

Miranda Priestly était une personne très autonome, elle se suffisait largement à elle-même. Alors qu'elle était certaine que ses sous-fifres trop dramatiques en riraient, elle pouvait survivre avec très peu. Ses filles chéries, son café, son magazine. C'étaient la sainte trinité de son existence. Toutes les autres choses n'étaient que des extras optionnels qui rendaient la vie plus confortable.  
Donc, si Andrea Sachs pensait qu'elle était en quelque sorte vitale pour l'existence de Miranda, elle se trompait.  
Grandement. Grossière erreur, en vérité.   
Miranda serra les dents en remuant ses papiers et essaya de se concentrer sur son travail, ennuyée que ses pensées soient revenues si rapidement à cette fille, qui lui avait parlé d'une manière qu’absolument personne d'autre n'avait jamais osé. D'une manière que Miranda n'aurait permise à personne d'autre.  
Un statu quo précaire était en vigueur depuis le jour où la jeune fille avait eu la témérité de sortir de la chambre de Miranda dans une humiliante explosion de lingerie, d'indignation et de silicone violet.  
Les joues de Miranda flamboyaient encore au souvenir de ce qu'Andrea avait trouvé. Honnêtement, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait trouvé le temps d'utiliser ce foutu jouet. Elle ne pouvait même pas se souvenir de l'avoir acheté.  
Et si elle l'avait acheté, ce n'était absolument pas parce qu'elle avait été terriblement souffrante après une séance de beuverie, qui avait duré toute la nuit, quand elle avait découvert son premier mari philanthrope dans leur lit conjugal avec sa secrétaire.  
Ses lèvres se plissèrent. Et même si elle s’était réveillée le lendemain dans son lit avec une gueule de bois palpitante et une variété exotique de produits érotiques répandus tout autour d’elle sur son coton égyptien fait main ? Pfft. Et alors, qui n’avait pas été dans une telle position avant elle ?  
Cependant, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé d'utilisation pour les menottes roses et moelleuses, et elle fut grandement soulagée qu'Andrea n’ait pas fouillé plus profondément dans le tiroir et ne les ait pas trouvées.  
Honnêtement, quelle exaspérante créature. Pour la sixième fois, son esprit fut ramené à la fille. Et il était difficile de ne pas y penser, pour de nombreuses raisons très impertinentes.  
Oh, elle était rusée, Andrea Sachs. Elle réussissait toujours à avoir un bouton de plus défait, ou à se pencher juste quand elle lâchait (régulièrement) quelque chose. Miranda avait noté que la fille n'avait pas été aussi maladroite pendant les onze mois précédents.  
Miranda avait donc été soumise à une démonstration alléchante qu'elle pouvait regarder mais pas toucher, alors même que son esprit rejouait utilement des souvenirs vifs de toutes les belles façons dont elle l'avait touchée auparavant.  
Ses yeux se rétrécissaient et rencontraient la fausse innocence de ses charmants yeux marrons qui osaient _demander_ à Miranda.  
_Demander plus._  
Au diable, si Andrea voulait plus. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'Andrea Sachs. Et c'était un fait. Miranda savait qu'elle pouvait faire durer indéfiniment le petit jeu d’Andrea.   
Et si la nuit, elle ressentait parfois son absence à la maison, les rires - non seulement ceux de son assistante mais ceux de ses filles qui riaient avec Andrea - alors c'était juste une vieille femme qui devenait sentimentale.   
Elle soupira en pensant à ses filles. Elle n'avait peut-être pas besoin d'Andrea, mais ses filles, elles, semblaient en avoir besoin. Il avait fallu à peine trois jours avant que Cassidy l'accule et exige de savoir où était passée leur amusante amie.

Miranda avait marmonné quelque chose de vague à propos de " _parfois les amitiés ne durent pas_ ".  
_-Oh mon Dieu !_ Cassidy l'avait presque hurlé et lui avait piétiné le pied. _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!_  
_-CASSIDY !_ l’a-t-elle reprise. _Ne me parlerez pas comme ça !_  
_-Tu as bien de la chance que je te parle encore… Caro ne te parlera plus du tout après ça ... Maintenant, Maman, s'il te plait ... Va chercher Andy avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Oh mon dieu et si elle rencontre quelqu'un d'autre et oublie tout de toi et de nous !_  
_Rencontre quelqu'un d'autre ?_ Miranda fronça les sourcils. Quelle idée. Son estomac s'emballa étrangement et elle se demanda si le plat de déjeuner d'Antonio était à blâmer. Il avait insisté pour ajouter des glucides à tout.  
Et pourquoi ses filles pensaient-elles qu'elle et Andrea étaient en couple ? Les idées idiotes des enfants… Même si les adultes se montraient tout aussi difficiles sur le sujet. Ce qui lui a rappelé - comment l'éditeur de _The Advocate*_ avait-il obtenu l'adresse email privée de Miranda ? Et au diable, elle accepterait de participer à une interview sur des cadres « dans le placard » naviguant dans le milieu des affaires. Elle n’en connaissait même pas.   
Elle fit une pause et tapa négligemment sur ses lèvres, se demandant si Nigel comptait.  
Son esprit avait soudainement traité le reste de la phrase de Cassidy et elle regarda sa fille avec agacement.

_-Pourquoi es-tu si certaine que je suis coupable ?_

_-Maman, voyons, tu es toujours à blâmer ! Andy est si gentille, bien sûr que c'était de ta faute._  
Miranda la fixa.

 _-C'est merveilleux de savoir ce que mes filles pensent vraiment de leur propre mère… Maintenant : Andrea ne reviendra pas et c'est définitif._  
- _Tu es tellement idiote,_ murmura Cassidy dans son souffle alors qu'elle se détournait. Au regard acéré et pointu de Miranda, sa fille baissa les yeux et ajouta avec tristesse : _Ouais, ouais, je sais que je viens de perdre mes droits sur la télévision pour ce soir._  
_-Je suis contente que nous nous comprenions._  
_-Parle pour toi._ Cassidy s’était enfuie, ses yeux brillaient et Miranda la regarda partir avec une expression sombre.  
Cela s'était bien passé.

()()()

Fidèle à la prédiction de Cassidy, Caroline avait commencé une campagne de silence et d’ignorance jusqu'à ce qu'Andrea revienne.  
Elle aurait une longue attente.  
Une ombre tomba sur son bureau et Miranda leva les yeux pour voir la fille même qui devenait le fléau de son existence. Elle était sur le point de faire un commentaire intelligent quand le regard sur son visage calma sa langue.  
_-Miranda,_ murmura Andrea doucement et poussa un soupir. _Vous avez gagné, d’accord, bravo, vous avec le point. Vous n’avez pas besoin de moi, alors que moi j'ai besoin de toi et j’ai tellement plus de sentiments… mais je comprends maintenant que c'est à sens unique. Je pensais que vous étiez peut-être dans le déni, au début, mais ça fait des semaines et des semaines maintenant,_ soupira la brunette et la regarda avec incrédulité, puis peignit d’une main tremblante ses cheveux. _Alors vous êtes soit vraiment, vraiment têtue ou vous ne pouvez pas voir… Ouais, et que ce soit l’un ou l’autre, je peux voir mon avenir et c'est plutôt triste, je refuse d'être cette fille pathétique, en train de courir après quelqu'un qui ne veut même pas que je revienne… Si vous voulez me traiter comme une amourette de bureau, enfin votre ancienne amourette de bureau, alors il est temps pour moi de continuer avec le peu de dignité qu’il me reste._ Miranda cligna des yeux dans la confusion et regarda vers le bas pour voir une enveloppe blanche dans les mains de la fille, avec " _Miranda_ " écrit dessus visiblement écrite d'une main tremblante. Elle entendit un fort tonnerre et se demanda ce que c'était. Elle pouvait à peine entendre les mots suivants d'Andrea. _Ma démission, je ne m'attends pas à une lettre de recommandation, nous savons toutes les deux que ça ne vaudrait rien puisque tout New York semble penser que nous sommes ensemble, mais je vais demander à Nigel de m’en faire. J’espère que vous ne me barrerez pas le chemin, que vous ne me mettrez pas sur liste noire._  
La bouche de Miranda s'ouvrit alors qu'elle essayait de trouver quoi dire. Un millier d'émotions et de pensées flottaient dans son esprit et aucun d'eux n'était agréable. Son estomac se remit à lui faire mal. Le bruit de tonnerre était devenu plus fort.  
Elle ne verrait plus la brune tous les jours. Elle ne la verrait plus du tout. Elle sentit un coup fulgurant et douloureux dans sa poitrine. Comme le coup de couteau d'un millier d'aiguilles. Elle essaya de bloquer la douleur alors que son esprit volait vers les jours et les semaines à venir. Pas de sourire, avec ces énormes lèvres rouges et soyeuses se séparant en des sourires parfaits. Pas de blouses déboutonnées qui montrait taquines un soupçon de dentelle La Perla furtivement. Aucun battement de hanches galbées au moment où Miranda articulait :

- _C'est tout._  
Rien.  
Rien.

 _-Miranda ?_ Andrea parlait puisque Miranda ne disait rien d’autre. _C'est ce que tu veux, n’est-ce-pas ?_  
Miranda hocha la tête une seule fois et se détourna pour faire face à la fenêtre, se demandant pourquoi elle se sentait si mal à l'aise. C'était probablement le reflux. La salade de pâtes d'Antonio reposait toujours lourdement sur son estomac. Elle devrait probablement le mettre sur liste noire.  
Andrea avait raison. C'était mieux comme ça. Elle se retourna mais la fille était partie. De son bureau et de l’étage et sans doute de l’immeuble.   
_Bien._  
Le serrement étrange dans sa poitrine était revenu mais il était revenu avec une étrange sensation de tête légère, de vertige. _Oh mon Dieu,_ son cœur battait la chamade. Ses yeux s'élargirent. Ce n'était pas bon. Miranda Priestly ne _pouvait_ pas tomber morte d’une crise cardiaque dans son bureau. Elle pouvait déjà imaginer les gros titres.  
Elle se demandait paresseusement, alors que ses pensées se mélangeaient de façon chaotique, si Andrea parlerait à ses funérailles. Est-ce qu'elle dirait à tout le monde ce qu'elles ont fait ensemble ? Elle se lécha les lèvres et réalisa alors qu'elles étaient froide et à quel point sa respiration était superficielle.  
Elle se sentait faible maintenant.  
_Oh ses filles ... Ses filles._  
_-Emily,_ murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque. _Prenez un rendez-vous avec mon médecin immédiatement, n’en parlez à personne, c'est tout._

()()()

 _-La bonne nouvelle est que ce n'était pas une crise cardiaque_ , dit la doctoresse Ellen Michaels en regardant sa patiente irritée assise sur le lit rembourré de son bureau. Miranda se crispa sous la froideur du stéthoscope.

 _-Bien sûr que non,_ elle roula les yeux. _Mon cœur n'oserait pas me faire ça, mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
-Hmm,_ dit le docteur. Et se mit griffonner quelques notes.  
_-Hmm n'est pas un diagnostic,_ répliqua Miranda.  
_-Eh bien, sur la base de tous les tests que nous avons effectués, y compris l'ECG, je dois dire ... Miranda… As-tu eu récemment un stress soudain ? Une nouvelle échéance ou un projet peut-être ?_  
_-Non.  
-Pas de travail supplémentaire ? Des responsabilités ?  
-Pas plus que d'habitude.  
-Et dans ta vie personnelle ? Des bouleversements émotionnels soudain ?  
-Ne sois pas absurde.  
-Pourquoi est-ce absurde ?_  
_-Je ne fais pas de bouleversement émotionnel,_ déclara Miranda. _Je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai le meilleur magazine de mode du monde à publier._  
_-Hmm._ Miranda lança un regard noir. L'horloge faisait un bruit assourdissant. Plus de griffonnage. Finalement, son médecin parla à nouveau. _Au fait, où est cette charmante assistante, celle qui t'accompagne habituellement à tes rendez-vous, elle est toujours si amicale mais je ne l'ai pas vue dans la salle d'attente aujourd'hui, Andy n'est-elle pas malade, au moins ?_  
_-Je ne vous paie pas un honoraire faramineux pour passer mon précieux temps à discuter de mes assistantes en fuite. Mais quel est mon problème médical ?_ Ses mots sortirent si glacés que Miranda fut surprise de ne pas voir les glaçons dans son souffle.  
-Des assistantes en fuite ?  
_-Elle a démissionné,_ dit Miranda, mordant articulant bien. _C'est tout ce qu'on peut en dire._  
_-Quand est-ce arrivé ? Elle semblait si dévouée à vous.  
-Comment est-ce pertinent ?  
-Fais-moi rire.  
-Il y a environ deux heures._  
Dr Michaels a expiré brusquement.  
_-Il y a deux heures, la délicieuse fille que j'ai toujours vue te regardait comme si tu étais une double glace au chocolat est partie loin de toi ?_  
_-Oui,_ dit Miranda d'un ton tranchant, se demandant pourquoi elle était obligée de se répéter.  
_-La même assistante qui me téléphonait chaque mois, plusieurs fois, pour vérifier que tu faisais bien des examens physiques réguliers et pour me mettre au courant quand tu ne mangeais pas assez ou que tu ne faisais pas assez d’exercice ou qui me disait si tu avais besoin de plus de vitamines._  
Miranda plissa les yeux sur son médecin. Voilà comment Ellen semblait toujours savoir.

 _-Oui,_ siffla-t-elle. _Y a-t-il une raison à toutes cet interrogatoire ?_   
Dr Michaels semblait sur le point de rouler les yeux.

 _-Donc, ce modèle d’adoration d’une assistant adorable t’a quitté et immédiatement, tu as eu un éventail de symptômes qui sur le papier ressemble exactement à une crise de panique._  
Miranda regarda sa plus vieille amie avec impatience.

 _-J'espère qu'il y a vraiment une raison valable à ceci quelque part cet ineptie_ , dit-elle.  
_-Tu ne vois vraiment pas ?_

_-Je vois que tu sembles penser que je suis capable de succomber à quelque chose d'aussi plébéien qu'une crise de panique, ce que je t’assure est à la fois inepte et hautement improbable, sans parler de l'absence de déclencheur. Es-tu certaine que je ne dois pas mettre Antonio sur liste noire ?  Mon estomac s’est retourné comme si j'étais sur le point de vomir et je venais juste de manger chez lui._

Dr Michaels la regarda et haleta.

_-Bon Dieu, tu es vraiment sérieuse._

Les pâtes et moi n'avons jamais été entièrement d'accord. Pour ce que ça vaut.

_-Miranda, je vais mettre les points très proches les uns des autres pour que tu les rejoins et que tu comprennes. Est-ce que tu m’écoutes bien ?_

_-Pas besoin d'être insultante,_ renifla Miranda d'agacement.

_-Miranda, tu as eu une attaque de panique quand Andy t'a quitté, PARCE QU'elle t'a quitté.  Tout ça, c'est ton assistante. Tu sais ton assistante Andy. Qui est partie. Tu comprends ?_

L'horloge sembla ralentir et faire encore plus de bruit pendant que Miranda fixait son docteur. Finalement, elle se redressa.

_-Je vais blacklister Antonio, il est clair que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que j’ai si ces idées folles sont les meilleures que vous pouvez m’offrir._

La main du docteur s'accrocha à son poignet et elle dit doucement.

 _-Miranda, écoute, tu sais que je n'aime pas forcer mais tout le monde parle de cette histoire, avec le magazine Page Six._ À l'expression outragée de Miranda, elle se dépêcha de continuer _, Mais bien avant, je vous voyais toutes les deux ensembles et j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir l'air… intéressée…_

 _-Ne sois pas ridicule,_ interrompit vivement Miranda. _Cette histoire était ridicule, et Stephen m'a parfaitement guéri de mon désir d'enchevêtrement romantique, tout ce dont j'ai besoin dans ma vie, ce sont mes filles._

 _-Ce n'est pas ridicule d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un,_ dit doucement le Dr Michaels. _Et je pense que peut-être votre cœur est d'accord avec moi étant donné le moment de votre incident._

 _-Une coïncidence._ Miranda dit avec dédain et regarda son médecin comme si elle était une enfant stupide.

 _-Comme si les robes assorties étaient juste une coïncidence ?_ Le Dr Michaels sourit, apparemment pas étonné par les regards meurtriers qu'elle recevait. Oh oui, j'ai vu les photos de gala, vous étiez toutes les deux si magnifiques, vous faisiez tout à fait la paire. _Les Belles de la Bal_.

 _-Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de tes fantaisies absurdes, Ellen_ , renifla Miranda. _Je vais m’en aller, pas la peine de me raccompagner, c'est tout._

Elle se leva, à peine capable de retenir le mépris de sa voix, enragée que même son médecin avait décidé qu'un attachement émotionnel illogique devait avoir lieu. Le monde entier était-il fou ?

_-Ce n'est pas tout, Miranda, Affection, émotion, besoins, équilibre - ils sont tous connectés. Lorsque tu les rejettes ou les enterres émotionnellement, ils ont parfois une façon de se manifester physiquement et assez douloureusement ou terrifiantes comme vous l'avez découvert._

Miranda remit rapidement sa chemise droite, les doigts tremblants d'irritation.

_-Je ne ressens rien de plus profond pour mon assistante que de me forcer à la remplacer à court terme et si tu dis à quelqu'un que tu crois autrement je te mettrai mes avocats aux trousses et il ne te restera qu’à vivre dans ta Mercedes._

_-Miranda,_ soupira le Dr Michaels, _Tu m’as menacé de me faire dormir dans ma voiture alors que je conduisais encore une Ford rouillée et je n'ai jamais dit un mot sur les sentiments. C’est toi qui l’a fait._

Miranda se figea. Et à ce moment-là, son cœur se crispa de nouveau et elle poussa un cri de douleur. _-Fais s’arrêter la douleur,_ gémit-elle entre deux halètements, frappant une main sur son cœur battant. _Ellen !_

_-OK, OK, détends-toi, respire profondément, plus profond, encore une fois, regarde-moi, Miranda, concentre-toi, OK, ton cœur bat très vite parce qu'il pense avoir besoin de se battre ou de fuir, mais il n'y a rien à craindre. OK Miranda, oui c'est mieux, je vais t'écrire une ordonnance. Pendant ce temps, je suis curieux de savoir quelque chose - qu'est-ce qui fait que tu l'aimes elle ?_

_Rien,_ renifla Miranda, et laissa tomber sa main de sa poitrine où elle l'avait agrippée. _Elle est complètement exaspérante, la façon dont elle et les filles se liguent contre moi et exigent de faire une nuit Wii et je suis obligée d'abandonner le Book pour arbitrer leurs débats extravagants ou la façon dont elle insiste si je ne mange pas ses repas, je serai grincheuse, moi ? GRINCHEUSE_  ? Miranda soupira dramatiquement. _Voilà._

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au docteur qui avait arrêté d'écrire.

 _-Ma prescription_  ? Miranda tendit la main.  
_-Pourquoi ? As-tu encore mal ?_  Dr Michaels a dit avec un regard conscient. _Ou est-ce que la douleur est partie ?_     
_-Je…_ Miranda cligna des yeux de surprise. _Comment ?_  
_-Juste pour confirmer une intuition, je comprends que tu ne veux pas que les gens sachent que tu as un faible pour ton assistante…_ Au regard meurtrier et à l'ouverture de bouche de Miranda, elle leva la main pour arrêter les protestations _. Mais, Miranda chérie, je te connais depuis trop longtemps, avec tes deux maris, et avant, quand tu pouvais à peine te permettre un appartement dans le pire quartier de Manhattan_. _Je sais que la façon dont tu regardes Andy n'est pas la même que la façon dont tu regardes cette autre assistante, comment s'appelle-t-elle ? L'Anglaise aux cheveux roux ?_

**\---**

_(Ici il y a un jeu de mot entre l’insulte ou l’exclamation vulgaire préférée d’Emilie et le terme Bœuf. C’est intraduisible. Et je ne trouve pas comment faire un transfert acceptable et compréhensible du coup j’ai viré)_

\---

Miranda roula les yeux.  
_-C’est vraiment dommage, l'humour est aussi un excellent moyen de soulager les tensions - peut-être veux-tu admettre qu'Andy veut dire un peu plus pour toi que ce que tu affirmes… Parce que, sauf erreur, chaque fois que tu penses ou parles d’elle te quittant, tu ressens de la douleur, du stress, de l'anxiété et ton cœur bat la chamade. Et tu commences à paniquer, c'est ta façon d'essayer d'attirer ton attention et de te forcer à faire face à ce que tu ne veux pas voir._ Miranda resta bouche bée devant son médecin clairement dérangé et secoua la tête. _Et si tu penses que je suis folle, et je sais que tu le fais, quand tu parles d'elle, ce que tu aimes d'elle, la douleur s'en va, comme je l'ai démontré il n'y a pas deux minutes. Donc, mon diagnostic est que ces épisodes sont déclenchés par ta propre panique subconsciente et la peur de la perdre._ Le visage blanc et choqué de Miranda fixait son médecin, sans voix. _Mais qu'est-ce que j’en sais ? Je suis juste qu’un médecin avec 35 ans d'expérience qui a été publié dans plus de deux douzaines de revues médicales à travers le monde._ Miranda lui donna son meilleur regard noir. _Et je cesserai de me regarder ainsi si j’étais toi, si tu ne veux pas que je te liste tous mes prix._  
Miranda laissa son expression tomber à l'état neutre et elle renifla, détournant les yeux, ne voulant pas être inspectée aussi profondément par sa vieille amie. Son cœur battait toujours, mais moins douloureusement vite maintenant. Bien que nommer sa terreur ne l'ait pas rendu moins ridicule.  
_-Si tu veux vraiment des médicaments, je peux te les donner_ , déclara le Dr Michaels. _Ils ne traiteront que les symptômes, il serait beaucoup moins cher et efficace de dire à la fille que tu as besoin d'elle._ Elle lui donna la prescription avec un sourire effronté.  
Oh quelle femme impudente. Miranda commençait à réévaluer leur amitié.  
_-Ne sois pas absurde,_ dit Miranda en se levant. _Comme je l'ai expliqué : je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre que mes Bobbseys._ Elle rangea la prescription dans son sac à main et la regarda. _Si tu le dis à quelqu'un,_ siffla-t-elle… _Je veux dire, c'est tellement idiot - une femme de mon âge, avec deux filles affectée par… par…_ Miranda se lécha les lèvres. Quoi ? Les hormones ? Une crise de la cinquantaine ?   
Oh mon dieu, il n'y avait vraiment pas de bonne façon de le dire.  
_-Par son côté humain ?_ Suggéra utilement Dr Michaels.  
C'était encore pire. Miranda plissa les yeux.

 _-Tu ne m'aides pas._  
Dr Michaels rit chaleureusement.

 _-Ah, Miranda, c’est ce que tu dis maintenant, mais plus tard… et bien, invitez-moi au mariage._  
La bouche de Miranda se referma et elle sortit furieusement de la salle d'examen, le rire résonnant dans ses oreilles.  
  
_Oh non, elle n'avait absolument pas besoin de son assistant._

()()()

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> des petites coeurs?   
> des commentaires?


	7. Certainement pas en train de rampr !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramper, non... Miranda ne rampe pas, ne se met pas à genoux. Non, non, non Miranda ne supplie pas...

 ()()()  
CHAPITRE 7 : Elle n’était certainement pas en train de ramper.

()()()

A 02h07 le samedi 21, Miranda Priestly réalisa qu'elle avait besoin d'Andrea Sachs.  
Oh, elle avait suspecté cette terrible vérité. Et il n'y avait rien de mieux que son médecin l'agitant devant son visage avec des détails horribles et des gros plans pour ça... Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire semblant encore un peu…  
Le problème était qu'elle n'avait pas menti quand elle avait dit à Ellen Michaels que son ex-mari avait ruinée son envie de romance pour la vie. C'était probablement un peu cruel de l'avoir signalé, puisque le bon docteur avait été celle qui les avait présentés.  
Mais quand même.   
Avec Stephen, elle avait essayé. Vraiment essayé. Plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait avec le père des filles qui était juste une élément du décor pendant qu'elle construisait sa carrière naissante.  
Stephen, qu'elle avait considéré comme à peu près parfait pour elle - de bons gènes, un bon tempérament, suffisamment riche, acceptable au lit même s'il n'avait pas exactement mis le feu à la pièce, et un bon parent. Et sur ce dernier point, elle avait été très excitée de l’avoir trouvé. Alors elle s'était mise à le traquer comme un lion dans la savane - et son charmant et précieuse zèbre n’avait eu aucune chance.  
Mais ensuite, quand tout s'est effondré, quand tout le monde, surtout son mari, avait supposé qu'elle n'avait pas fait d'effort du tout, quelque chose en elle s'est brisé. Et la nuit, ironiquement, la nuit même où Andrea avait été témoin de l'affreuse bagarre qui l'avait brisée - elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais besoin de quelqu'un d'autre, parce que, bon sang, elle était Miranda Priestly. Et Miranda Priestly fait les règles.   
C'était donc à la fois choquée et grandement irritée qu’elle découvrit à 01h55 le samedi 21, qu’elle ne faisait pas les règles, alors qu'elle haletait pour respirer, la panique griffant sa poitrine, déchirant sa stabilité et son équilibre.  
À deux heures du matin, elle avait pris Valium. A 02h02, elle commença faire des prières à tous les dieux avec lesquels on l’avait élevée et quelques autres, qu’elle avait découvert par la suite. À 02h05, elle ne pouvait pas arrêter les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues à cause de sa terreur.   
Et, en désespoir de cause, à 02h07 heures, elle suivit le conseil de son médecin. Et puis, par magie, à 02h07 et 32 secondes, elle sentit le poing qui opprimait son cœur se desserrer alors qu'elle imaginait Andrea. La toucher. La tenant.  
_Demander plus._  
Et alors qu’elle sentait la tension, la peur et la panique s'en aller, cela devint son nouveau plan. Cela semblait assez simple en fin de compte. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Encore un joli zèbre à chasser. Et celui qu'elle voulait définitivement garder.  
  
À deux heures et demie du matin, elle était profondément endormie - son premier vrai repos depuis quatre semaines, depuis qu’Andrea l'avait quittée - un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres relâchées.  
  
Elle informa les filles au petit-déjeuner de son plan pour récupérer Andrea - quelque part entre leur demander de passer le pain grillé et de ne pas laisser leurs affaires sur le sol. Ça avait été un soulagement d'entendre à nouveau Caroline parler, ne serait-ce que pour déclarer qu'elle allait devoir énormément _ramper._  
Elle avait soulevé un sourcil.

 _-Je ne rampe pas, Bobbsey, maintenant termine ton lait._  
_-Eh bien, si tu ne rampes pas, maman, comment vas-tu regagner Andy? Je pense que tu as presque besoin d'un camion plein de fleurs._  
_-Ne sois pas absurde,_ répliqua Miranda, _je vais juste expliquer les choses à Andrea, c'est une jeune femme raisonnable, elle verra que c'est mieux pour nous deux d'être ensemble à nouveau._  
Caroline renifla. Un mot qui ressemblait étrangement à « désespérante » fut murmurer dans son souffle et Miranda lui lança un regard noir. Et puis ses filles ont échangé une sorte de conversation sans mots avec beaucoup de regards intenses.  
Cassidy hocha la tête et demanda d’être excusé.  
Miranda plissa les yeux, pas tout à fait sûre de ce qui venait de se passer et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir.  
_-Maintenant,_ demanda-t-elle à Caroline alors que Cassidy se dépêchait de faire Dieu sait quoi. _Penses-tu qu'Andrea préférerait manger au Caprice ou à Da Silvano ?_  
_-Tu ne sais pas ?!_

 _-Je ... eh bien ..._ Les joues de Miranda rougirent. Elle n'avait jamais emmené Andrea ailleurs qu'au travail. Et elle n'avait aucune idée de ses préférences alimentaires au-delà des lasagnes et ... de la chambre à coucher.  
_-Dieu,_ a murmuré Caroline. _Que voit-elle en toi ?_   
Miranda pinça les lèvres.

 _-Tu peux toi aussi quitter la table._  
-Peu importe. Caroline s’exécuta.   
Mais elle avait fait une bonne remarque, même un peu désagréable.  
Miranda appela Nigel.

 _-Dis-moi ce qu'Andrea aime manger et où,_ a-t-elle demandé sans préambule.  
_-Enfer, Miranda, il n'a même pas encore sept heure !_ Elle entendit la voix embuée de sommeil lui dire ça. Elle tapota son pied avec impatience. Honnêtement, s'il était assez tard pour que ses filles soient éveillées, son directeur artistique qui devait planifier le prochain numéro, devrait être à mi-chemin de son bureau à l’heure qu’il est, au lieu de se prélasser au lit. _Et pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça d’ailleurs ?  
-Je vais demander à Andrea un rendez-vous,_ dit simplement Miranda, ne voyant aucune raison de mentir. Il était l'un de ses plus anciens amis après tout. Elle pouvait même affirmer qu’elle l’aimait bien. Eh bien, assez pour le nommer pour la question des cadres de pouvoir de l'avocat de The Advocate. Il la remercierait plus tard. _Comme je souhaite que ça se passe bien, j'ai besoin d'un endroit qu’elle va aimer._  
_-Miranda, tu ne peux pas juste appeler Six et lui demander de sortir, tu dois d'abord t'excuser, tu as vraiment blessé la gamine, alors je ne vais pas t'aider tant que tu n'auras pas rampé avant, et fais-le bien. D'ACCORD ?_  
_-Tu es aussi mauvais que les filles et tu devrais savoir maintenant, Miranda Priestly NE RAMPE PAS._  
Nigel rit.

 _-Ouais, eh bien, alors bonne chance avec Miranda Priestly qui veut s’envoyer de nouveau en l’air alors._  
Et puis le téléphone se coupa.   
Nigel Kipling venait de lui raccrocher au nez, à elle. Elle regarda son téléphone avec incrédulité. Bon.

Elle appela Emily qui a eu le bon sens de paraître plus alerte que son directeur artistique.

 _-J'ai besoin du numéro de travail d'Andrea au Mirror, et le nom de son restaurant préféré._  
Il y avait une pause. _Et bien, dépêches toi un peu._ Une autre pause. _Emily, es-tu morte de malnutrition et tu aurais négligé de m'en informer au préalable ?_ Elle regarda son téléphone et l'écran était toujours allumé.   
_-Oh, putain de merde, s'il te plaît, ne me vire pas !  
-Quoi ?! De quoi parles-tu ?  
-Je ne peux pas faire ce que tu demandes, j'ai promis à Andy, quand elle est partie, que je ne m'occuperais de rien entre vous et je ne t’aiderais pas non plus à te rattraper.  
-Emily, je vais seulement demander une fois de plus ...  
-Miranda, si tu veux qu’elle revienne, elle veut te voir, toi, sois la seule à essayer, toi, pas tes assistantes ni qui que ce soit d'autre, elle veut te voir, elle veut savoir que tu ne t’en fiches pas, et c'est tout ce que je vais dire sur le sujet et merci de ne plus m'impliquer ou de me faire endurer d'horribles images mentales de tout ce que vous deux faîtes quand vous êtes seules, fais-lui savoir que c'est toi qui fait tout pour elle..._ Il y eut un sifflement douloureux comme si Emily attendait la chute de la hache ou le déluge, mais l'esprit de Miranda avait déjà sauté en avant.  
Ses sourcils se soulevèrent. Ahh. Un défi alors.  
_-C'est tout,_ chuchota-t-elle puis elle raccrocha.   
Elle sortit sa papeterie personnelle et écrivit une invitation à dîner à la maison, chez elle. Si rien d'autre ne marchait, les filles seraient un excellent leurre pour Andrea. Et ce n'était pas entièrement intéressé. Le trio s’aimait énormément et était adorable.

Elle déposa l’enveloppe dans la fente de courrier pour les livraisons de courrier sur son chemin dans le bureau marqué "ATTN ANDREA SACHS, journaliste, The Mirror" et continua ensuite tout simplement sa journée.  
Au fil des heures, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son téléphone, sa boîte de réception et son courrier étaient vides de toute correspondance d'une certaine Andrea Sachs, toute la journée.  
Bon.  
La réponse, quand elle arriva, était griffonnée d'une écriture à peine lisible sur le dos de la papeterie d’un bloc-notes du Miroir. «  _Indisponible_ » était tout ce qu’elle avait écrit.    
Son cœur se crispait craintivement devant la désinvolture de la note et ce que cela pouvait signifier. Avait-elle attendu trop longtemps ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira. Elle décida de l'appeler le jour d’après.

()()()

Le jour suivant avait été rempli de réunions, dont la moindre n'était pas la catastrophique réunion budgétaire d'Irv, donc elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire la fête.  
Cette nuit-là, les filles lui ont parlé de ses efforts pour retrouver Andrea. Elle leur avait simplement dit que c'était un travail en cours. Pas besoin qu'ils sachent à quel point elle était affreuse et sans succès - pour le moment.  
_-Essayes le chocolat,_ avait suggéré Caroline. _Je veux dire regardes la, elle doit aimer ce genre de truc._  
_-CAROLINE !_ La voix de Miranda claqua. _Il n'y a absolument rien de mal avec le corps d'Andrea, c'est la forme parfaite pour une jeune femme de son âge qui n'est pas un mannequin, elle est en fait très belle._ Elle jeta un regard noir à sa fille, choisissant d'ignorer les sourires un peu trop moqueurs que ses deux filles lui lançaient. _Mange tes légumes,_ ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure hargneux et regarda d'un air maussade sa propre assiette.  


()()()

  
Le jour encore suivant, elle avait décidé qu'un peu de courtoisie ne pouvait pas nuire aux procédures. Parce que le fait de courtiser n'était pas la même chose que _ramper_ , et Miranda ne rampait pas, certainement pas.   
_-Emily,_ aboya-t-elle. Quand la rousse passa la tête dans son bureau, elle murmura. _Non, non, l'autre Emily, l'Emily qui veut m'être utile quand j'ai besoin d'elle._  
Emily roula des yeux et recula. Le deuxième assistant blonde apparut nerveusement.  
_-Oui Miranda ?  
-Vous enverrez deux douzaines de fleurs à cette personne à cette adresse._  
Elle poussa les information sur son bureau.  
_-Oui Miranda ... Euh, quel genre de fleurs ?_

 _-Dois-je être obligé de penser à tout ?_ Elle agita une main dédaigneuse. Un reniflement dédaigneux du bureau extérieur l'a fit faire une pause et remettre en question sa stratégie. _Bien,_ soupira-t-elle avec sa voix la plus enfermée. _Roses, des roses qui signifient ..._ elle baissa la voix de la portée de son premier assistant ennuyeux, _désolé._  
_-D-désolé ?_ Hoqueta fortement la fille.  
_-Etes-vous sourde ? Les couleurs n'ont-elles pas de sens ou quelque chose de ce genre ? Utilisez votre cerveau et envoyez-les à elle ... Des Fleurs – des roses - qui disent désolé, c'est tout._  
Dix minutes s'écoulèrent et son infortunée deuxième Emily réapparut.  
_-Miranda, ils n'avaient pas de roses qui disent désolé, apparemment il n'y a pas de telle chose, alors j'ai pensé, vous savez, pour être sûre j'ai envoyé, euh, des jaunes._ Elle tremblait.  
_-Jaune,_ murmura Miranda. Ses yeux s'élargirent alors qu'elle se rappelait leur signification. _Vous avez envoyé Andrea des roses d'amitié ?_  
_-Euh, oui ?_ La créature ridicule devant elle grimaça.  
Cette fois, le rire étouffé de sa première assistante était impossible à ignorer.  
Elle jeta un regard noir à l’autre Emily - tout en planifiant une punition vile sur sa première assistante impliquant une douzaine de cafés, des écharpes et en esquivant le trafic de Manhattan. _Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas chez vous ?_  
_-Um ?  
-Sortez !_ Miranda se renfrogna et se tourna vers la fenêtre, furieuse contre ses assistantes, contre elle-même et contre la vie en général.  
Une heure plus tard, sur le même horrible papier à en-tête de Mirror, Miranda obtint sa réponse : «  _Est-ce que c'est une sorte de blague ? Soyons 'amis' ?_ ».  
Miranda le déchira violemment et le jeta dans sa poubelle.  
Elle devrait probablement virer l’Emily blonde - sauf que cette acte serait considérablement plus difficile à expliquer à Ressources Humains. «  _Elle a échoué à 'interpréter correctement mes sentiments romantiques pour mon ancienne assistante lors de l'envoi d’hommages floraux_  », ne semblait pas particulièrement bon sur le papier. Et si la fille se mettait en tête d'aller à la Page Six pour parler du comportement de son patron cruel ... Bon, l’Emily blonde allait rester un peu plus, condamné à la décevoir un jour de plus…   
Son téléphone sonna et elle vit que c'était un texte de Cassidy. Elle ouvrit le message pour lire : «  _MAMAN. RAMPES ! ET FAIT LE TOI-MÊME ! Arrêtes de demander à tes assistantes d'envoyer à Andy des fleurs d'amitié stupides ... NE SOIS PAS IDIOTE ! »_

Les yeux de Miranda se plissèrent devant l'impudence et elle jeta un coup d'œil à Emily, se demandant si elle était le vil espion de ses filles. Cependant l'autre fille cligna des yeux innocemment.  
Peut-être qu'Andrea était elle-même la coupable ? Miranda était consciente que ses filles parlaient encore avec Andrea par courriel, bien que Miranda ait fermé les yeux sur cette information.  
Elle renifla. Elle supposait que si elle voulait faire quelque chose, elle devrait le faire elle-même.  
Elle se leva et déclara :

 _-Manteau, sac, appelez Roy._  
Elle était dans sa voiture en direction de The Mirror avant de réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait envisagé sa stratégie. Elle se lécha ses lèvres anxieusement. Devrait-elle apporter des cadeaux ?  
Eh bien, le dernier s'était retourné contre elle de façon spectaculaire.  
Elle se dirigea vers le bureau du journal comme si elle possédait l'endroit, ignorant l'aboiement effrayé de l'agent de sécurité. Ses narines se contractèrent et s'embrasèrent. L'encre et le papier et le café et la sueur imprègnent chaque surface. C'était ce que Andrea trouvait si préférable à Runway ? À elle?  
Bon dieu. Elle s’intéressait à une fille _sans aucun goût._  
À cette pensée, elle faillit trébucher. Eh bien, elle renifla à elle-même, elle supposa qu'à présent il était évident qu'elle s'en souciait, qu’elle s’y intéressait. Puisqu’elle était dans une hutte de médias sur le point de demander à Andrea de revenir dans sa vie.  
_-Puis-je vous aider, Mlle ... Oh, OH, vous êtes, vous êtes ...  
-Je suis bien consciente de qui je suis,_ dit Miranda à la secrétaire qui la dévisageait comme une oie frappée par les étoiles à l'entrée de Editorial.  
_-Mlle Priestly, Miranda Priestly ! Oh mon Dieu,_ elle continua à bavarder ..  
_-Où,_ dit Miranda en lui donnant un globe oculaire glacial qui la fit finalement taire, _Est-ce que votre journaliste Andrea Sachs est assise ?_  
_-Qui ?_ La femme resta bouche bée devant elle, le visage rougissant d'excitation, effaçant clairement ses cellules cérébrales minimales. _Oh, attendez, vous parler de la nouvelle fille ? Andy, elle est près du mur du fond, près des toilettes._  
Le nez de Miranda se plissa de dégoût, mais elle suivit néanmoins le doigt enthousiaste de la femme.  
Elle se dirigea vers le groupe de bureaux le long du mur arrière sans fenêtre, des conversations bien pensées bourdonnaient autour d'elle, et les yeux commençaient à suivre sa progression. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et marcha comme une reine alors qu'elle se rappelait qu'elle était meilleure que toutes les autres.  
Elle s'immobilisa devant le bureau d'Andrea. Et pendant un moment, elle était sûre que son cœur allait s’échapper de sa poitrine.  
_-Andrea,_ ronronna-t-elle.  
La journaliste leva les yeux, la surprise élargit ses beaux yeux bruns, puis elle leva un doigt et inclina à nouveau la tête.  
Miranda réalisa soudainement qu'elle était au téléphone et qu'elle, Miranda Priestly était invitée à attendre.  
Elle tourna sur elle-même et jeta un coup d'œil autour du bureau, consciente que de nombreux doigts faisaient mine de taper sur les claviers alors que les yeux de leurs propriétaires étaient bloqués vers le fond de la pièce, sur elle.  
Sa couleur était en train de monter. Andrea l'avait-elle délibérément ridiculisée en la faisant attendre ? Elle sentit la montée de l'embarras s'accompagner d'une secousse d'irritation.  
Andrea remit le récepteur dans son berceau.

 _-Désolé, c'était la secrétaire du maire, je ne pouvais pas raccrocher - elle parlait de ses chiots._  
_-Chiots ?_ Miranda lui lança un regard noir. _Tu m'as fait attendre des chiots ?_  
_-Ouais,_ sourit Andrea. _Eh bien, ce sont des chiots primés, c'est le truc d'assistant-assistant que j'ai appris en travaillant avec vous, je commence à être apprécié là-bas tu vois ?_  
_-Oh._

 _-Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous, Miranda ?_ Andrea demanda dans sa voix qui faisait le plus assistante. Elle sourit et Miranda fronça les sourcils.  
_-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là.  
-Pour ramper, c’est du moins, ce que les jumelles m'ont dit,_ dit Andrea et elle leva son téléphone portable. _Elle m'ont aussi dit que je devais te donner du fil à retordre jusqu'à ce que vous prouviez que vous êtes vraiment désolée, n'est-ce pas?_  
Miranda resta bouche bée.

 _-Je… ne rampe pas,_ murmura-t-elle.  
_-Alors,_ dit Andy en se retournant vers son écran, _on dirait que nous avons fini ici._  
Elle tenta attraper son téléphone de travail.  
La main de Miranda jaillit pour l'arrêter et se posa sur les doigts doux et chauds à l'arrière du récepteur.  
_-Andrea_ , dit-elle. _Etre sans toi est inacceptable._ Elle la regarda. _TOTALEMENT inacceptable._ Elle lui demanda de voir ce qu'elle disait. _Reviens._   
Andrea la regarda pendant un très long moment.  
  
_-Miranda,_ soupira-t-elle. _Tu es vraiment merdique quand il s’agit d’excuse, tu sais ça ?  
_ Les joues de Miranda rougirent.

 _-Je suppose._  
-Manque de pratique ? Les yeux d'Andrea brillaient.  
Les lèvres de Miranda se plissèrent.

 _-Bien, si tu veux simplement m'humilier pour m’avoir fait dire désolé, je vais partir.  
-Miranda - tu n'as pas encore dit « désolé ». Tout ce que tu m'as dit c'est à quel point ta vie est inacceptable maintenant, et tu me regardes comme si tu espérais que j'arrangerais ça ... Tu n'as pas dit une seule fois pourquoi je devrais vouloir être avec toi, tu ne m'as pas donné un seul positif pour que je revienne, et les jumeaux seront déçues d'entendre, je ne vois pas non plus que tu as rampé._  
La bouche de Miranda s'ouvrit en signe de protestation.  
_-Bien que, interrompit Andrea, je suppose que c'est un pas en avant de demander à votre assistante de m'envoyer des fleurs d'amitié ou de me proposer un repas à la maison où les filles peuvent me rappeler ce qui me manque. C’était une bonne stratégie, mais je ne craque pas pour ça._   
Un silence est tombé entre eux.  
_-Alors, qu’en dis-tu ?_ Demanda Miranda en tremblant, son cœur battait douloureusement. Elle n'avait pas réellement anticipé ce qu'elle ferait si son joli petit zèbre disait non. Elle secoua la tête au bout d'un battement quand elle réalisa à sa grande consternation qu'Andreas Sachs - assise dans sa chaise en lambeaux dans les environs désagréables d'un marécage Fourth Estate - pourrait être le lion dans ce scénario. _Je ne rampe pas,_ murmura Miranda avec force. _Je ne peux pas, je ne montre pas de faiblesse parce que ça détruit une carrière dans mon milieu. Pour personne, pas même pour toi._  
- _Je vois,_ Andrea la regarda tristement. _Bon, merci de me l'avoir dit en personne, si vous voulez bien partir, j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire et ces nécrologies ne s'écriront pas elles-mêmes._  
Miranda pouvait voir des larmes couler au bord des larges yeux bruns d'Andrea. Mais sa mâchoire et sa bouche étaient résolues. Elle ne voulait pas ça mais elle le faisait quand même. Parce qu'Andrea avait sa fierté.   
Miranda comprenait tout à propos de la fierté. Et la fierté pourrait être coûteuse. Elle jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil autour de la pièce, se léchant les lèvres. Les yeux étaient toujours sur eux, mais pas tout à fait autant.  
Mais assez.  
Les yeux d'Andrea étaient revenus sur son écran d'ordinateur.  
Miranda considéra ses options et resta immobile comme elle le décidait. Finalement elle soupira.  
_-D'accord,_ souffla-t-elle, et elle se mit lentement à genoux et prit les mains d'Andrea sur le clavier pour s'agripper aux siennes. _Je suis désolée, Andrea, je veux sortir avec toi, je veux que tu saches que je me soucie de toi et que ton absence dans ma vie a été impossible à vivre, à supporter et je ne peux plus la supporter._  
La brunette se figea et cligna des yeux devant l’éditrice.   
_-Miranda ! Siffla-t-elle. Lève-toi, les gens regardent ! Merde, Louise regarde ... Et prend des notes ! Oh DIEU, mon EDITEUR regarde!_  
_-Oui,_ dit Miranda impassible. _Je sais bien tout cela. Je crois que je te donne ce que tu voulais: te montrer la profondeur de ma sincérité pour que tu ne puisses plus jamais la remettre en question. Reviens à moi, reviens, Andrea. S’il te plait._  
_-Oui, oui, tout ce que tu veux, lève-toi,_ siffla Andrea et tira pratiquement Miranda sur ses pieds. _Oh mon Dieu !_ Ses joues rougirent d'un rouge vif. _Putain de merde, personne n’avait jamais fait ça pour moi auparavant._ Elle sourit largement.  
_-Quoi donc ?_ Demanda Miranda en régalant ses genoux avec une gifle non impressionnée.  
_-Ramper pour moi._ Andrea rit. _En public du moins._  
_-Oh, ne sois pas ridicule, Andrea,_ souffla Miranda puis elle lui donna un baiser effronté sur les lèvres, ses yeux étincelants. Elle ajusta son manteau et se redressa. _Après tout, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne rampe pas._  
Avec ça, elle sortit du bureau avec un mouvement brusque de ses hanches et un sourire éclatant sur son visage.

()()()


	8. Pas du tout éprise, absolument pas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eprise? Non non non Miranda n'est pas du tout éprise... Nop ! Vraiment quelle idée grotesque !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note traducteur :  
> Une fille du vendredi* : Friday Girl. --) ça se traduirait bien par « plan-cul » non ? mais bon Miranda ne fait pas dans le plan-cul… Alors j’ai laissé « fille du vendredi »… pour être soft !

 ()()()  
CHAPITRE 8 : Pas du tout éprise, absolument pas.

()()()

PAGE SIX : _Nous espérons que vous êtes assis pour celui-ci, chers lecteurs, parce que nous pouvons difficilement croire ce que nos espions nous disent avoir vu sur le sol du journal The Mirror hier._  
Et nous venons de dire SUR le sol. Il parait donc qu’un certain diable était _À GENOUX, sans doute en train de salir de divins nylons Pierre Mantoux, devant une certaine ancienne assistante, désormais journaliste au Mirror. Des mains ont été tenues. Des yeux se sont rencontrés pour des regards significatifs._  
Était-ce une demande en mariage ? De tendres et doux chuchotements ont-ils été échangés entre la paire visiblement éprise ?  
Notre scribe favori des réseaux sociaux du The Mirror, l’insatiable et intrépide mais surtout bavarde Louise Glass, nous dit que nous devrions tous diriger nos mirettes vers le site Web du Mirror pour sa glorieuse mise à jour exclusive qui arrivera d’ici quelques heures. Nous sommes tous tremblants, chérubins. Qu'allons-nous y lire ?  
En attendant: Envoyez-nous vos meilleures idées de cadeaux de mariage qui conviendrait à la Reine des glaces et à l'adorable jeune et douce mignonnette, qui a fait fondre son cœur.

 

 _DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR_ , par la journaliste internet Louise Glass : _Chéris, oui, oui, je sais que vous ne voulez parler que de notre rencontre désormais mythique et célèbre entre Miranda Priestly et son ex-fille du vendredi* - et ma nouvelle collègue - l'écrivaine nécrologique Andy Sachs._  
J'ai reçu 1500 nouveaux abonnés au cours de la dernière heure. Le trafic sur le site est en hausse de 720%. Mais, hélas, nous avons reçu il n'y a pas 20 minutes, une lettre du diable elle-même exigeant que nous cessions tout notre travail et que nous renoncions à tous les détails fabuleusement excitants. Ainsi, qu’à toutes les photos que j'ai pu ou non faire avec sur mon fidèle iPhone de la Reine de la mode de Runway s’inclinant à genoux devant une certaine journaliste choquée, ces photos devront rester entre moi et mon compte Apple. Pour l'instant.  
Oserais-je vous laisser à tous y jeter un coup d'œil, mais alors les chiens de garde juridiques de Mme Priestly ont été plus que clairs sur toutes les façons dont leurs dents pointues ensanglanteraient mon beau cadavre si nous persistions dans notre désir.  
Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, chéris, les fidèles limiers de notre journal se battent contre les défenseurs du Diable et nous devrions savoir si l'injonction légale aura encore foi quand la poussière disparaît. Surveillez cet endroit.

()()()

Miranda Priestly ferma le site du Mirror avec un soupir. Cela irait pour l’instant. Lewis, supposa-t-elle, n’était pas tout à fait un bon à rien, même s'il n'avait pas réussi à ajuster le Premier Amendement selon ses instructions précédentes. Certains bafouillages ridicules au sujet des contestations de Pères de la Nation et de Cour suprême et de bla bla bla. Elle roula les yeux. Une bonne aide était si difficile à trouver.  
Bien que la façon dont les gens en étaient arrivé à dire qu'elle était « éprise » d’Andrea sur la base de cette petite scène dans la salle de rédaction était au-delà de sa compréhension. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas éprise. Elle ne faisait pas dans l'amour non plus, sauf ses filles chéries.  
Elle s'était souvent demandé dans ses premières années si le gène de l'amour romantique l'avait simplement oublié. Si cela existait même en premier lieu. Elle renifla.  
C'était probablement une construction artificielle conçue par Disney qui avait conduit ceux qui souffraient de la première poussée de luxure à la confondre avec une intimité plus profonde. Une industrie entière avait surgi autour de ça - de la Saint-Valentin à l'industrie du mariage. Évidemment, personne n'éclaterait cette bulle de sitôt.  
Pourtant, si la discussion portait sur l’attention ou l’affection qu’on partait envers quelqu'un… et bien, elle pouvait accepter que cela se rapproche de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Andrea. Un sourire dansait autour de ses lèvres. Andrea avait consenti à dîner avec elle dans un restaurant plutôt romantique ce soir. Elle avait des plans pour lui montrer exactement à quel point elle avait besoin d'elle. Et combien elle la désirait. Mais elle ne ferait pas l'erreur qu'elle avait faite la dernière fois, elle ne précipiterait pas les choses. Non, non, elle courtiserait lentement la jeune fille, de peur qu'elle ne s'épouvante et ne s’enfuit à nouveau. Et cela, s’enfuir, n’était pas une option, plus jamais.  
Cela décidé, elle s'adossa à sa chaise et ferma les yeux. Elle se demandait ce qu'Andrea portait aujourd’hui au travail. Ces vêtements saurait-ils rendre justice à ses doux yeux bruns ? Possédait-elle même quelque chose pour s’associer à une telle douceur ? Elle ferma les yeux avec un froncement de sourcils. Hmm. Miranda ne pensait pas qu’Andrea possédait une telle chose.  
Elle attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro de Nigel.  
_-Amène-moi des tenues qui rendent justice aux yeux d'Andrea,_ lança-t-elle. _Je pense qu'une ou deux douzaine devraient suffire._  
_-Euh, quoi ?... Miranda ? Les yeux ?_  
-C'est tout. Elle raccrocha et sourit.  
_Mieux._ Elle essaya d'imaginer Andrea qui lui souriait de bonheur à l'arrivée de la nouvelle garde-robe. Son sourire avait vraiment le pouvoir d’illuminer une pièce. Elle avait besoin de lunettes de soleil pour le regarder directement. Une de ses meilleures qualités. Bien que ce ne soit pas sa meilleure. Elle sourit de nouveau et se demanda l'étourdissement étrange dans son estomac. Que diable avait-elle mangé ?  
Une heure plus tard, Nigel, harassé, arriva en tirant un vestiaire sur roulette rempli de vêtements.  
_-Il était temps,_ renifla Miranda, même si elle était plutôt impressionnée par les presque trente tenues qui ornaient les cintres.  
Son directeur artistique leva les yeux au ciel et elle rit presque à combien il avait l'air fâché.  
_-Dooonnnc,_ dit-il avec un regard sournois, se balançant sur ses talons alors qu'il feuilletait les articles de vêtements, _Tu es tellement éprise, telllement…_  
Elle lui lança un regard noir.

 _-Des absurdités de tabloïd,_ dit-elle avec une vague dédaigneuse. _Vraiment Nigel, tu me connais, est-ce que je ressemble à une personne qui est éprise… Oh, celui-là,_ elle fit une pause en tirant une robe moulante du portant et en l'examinant. _La nouvelle Stella, oh oui.  
-Pas toi, bien sûr, tu n’es pas éprise, Miranda, normalement,_ acquiesça Nigel et inclina la tête en la regardant. _Mais normalement, tu ne me demandes pas des tenues qui correspondent aux yeux de ton amant non plus._

Elle pinça ses lèvres à son impertinence.

 _-Bien sûr que non,_ rétorqua-t-elle, _Tous mes anciens amants étaient des hommes._  
-Les hommes ont des yeux qui peuvent être considérés comme beaux et d’assortir avec leur vêtement, objecta-t-il d'un ton blessé.  
Elle renifla à cela avant que son visage ne s'éclairât lorsqu'elle repéra une autre tenue. Oh oui. Nigel s'était surpassé. Elle se lécha les lèvres en y imaginant Andrea.  
_-Ah, la Vivienne_ , sourit Nigel. _Je savais que tu aimerais celle-là, Six va les tuer au boulot._  
-Ne sois pas ridicule, je ne la laisserai jamais sortir de chez elle avec cette tenue, c'est une question de sécurité : elle provoquerait des émeutes !  
Son petit rire cordial la fit sourire aussi.  
_-Bien,_ acquiesça-t-elle. _Très bien, fais envoyer un exemplaire de chaque dans cet appartement monotone, fais-en une livraison le matin car elle travaille à partir de midi aujourd'hui, et Nigel, je veux des achats en magasin, pas dans le placard, mets-le sur mon compte personnel. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est qu’Irv utilise mon intérêt pour Andrea pour m’attirer des ennuis._  
-Je suis vraiment surpris qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà fait, marmonna Nigel en prenant des notes sur les vêtements qu'elle avait sélectionnés. _Je veux dire qu'il savait pour toi et Six pendant qu'elle travaillait ici._  
_-Oui mais à l'époque nous étions dans un statu quo, il était impliqué avec sa secrétaire._  
_-Mavis ?_ Nigel recula sous le choc. _Mais elle est tellement gentille et douce._  
_-Et quel manque de goût,_ ajouta Miranda. _Mais, malheureusement, il l'a « réaffectée » discrètement dans un autre service, donc tout l’effet « destruction mutuellement assuré » que j'avais a disparu._  
_-Ah, au fait, au risque de virer dans le personnel…_ commença Nigel, les yeux levés vers les siens.  
Miranda soupira.

_-Comme si je pouvais t'arrêter._

_-Je veux juste dire que c'était couillu ce que tu as fait hier au Mirror, quand je t'ai dit de m'excuser « de manière spectaculaire », je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont tu me prendrais littéralement._  
_-Bien, mais bien sûr, Nigel, c'était à propos de toi. Le monde tourne autour de toi…_ Miranda lui lança un regard incrédule. _Je veux dire vraiment._  
_-Non, non, je ne voulais pas dire ça… Je te connais et tu ne l'aurais jamais fait par terre dans le bureau de Stephen, ni chez Gary, ni même chez Jonathan… Alors… ah, wow._  
Miranda fronça les sourcils. Elle supposa que c'était vrai. Elle s'était demandée brièvement ce que cela signifiait. Son expression perplexe devait être facile à lire parce que soudain, Nigel avait osé aller un peu trop loin.  
_-Tu l'aimes,_ dit-il soudainement et il sourit. _Tu l’aimes vraiment, tu l’es peut-être, tu sais.._ haleta-t-il théâtralement, et il serra sa poitrine, _épri… !_  
- _DEHORS !_ aboya-t-elle en tirant un visage atterré et il disparut, des rires l'accompagnant alors qu'il repoussait la grille dans le couloir.  
_Ridicule_. Ses yeux se rétrécirent.

 

PAGE SIX : _Notre diable préféré avec sa nouvelle tendance saphique a été observé en train de dîner et de manger avec sa jolie petite diablesse brune chez Serafina Fabulous. C'est la dixième rencontre que nous observons de ce mois de la paire que nous sommes en train de renommer « Mirandy ». De sorte que la célèbre reine à la vie très privée ne garde pas exactement sa romance hors de nos yeux. Fait intéressant, nos espions campés devant les maisons des deux femmes disent qu'il n'y a aucune preuve de, ahem, soirée-pyjama. Alors nous sommes pleins de confusion et le cœur plein de paillettes arc-en-ciel : est-ce possible nos tourterelles lesbo-cencieuses attendent-elles leur nuit de noces ? Comme c'est délicieusement démodé.  
Sur ce sujet, chérubins, gardez vos suggestions à venir pour les cadeaux de mariage. En tête de la liste restreinte - et notre favori personnel - est un trident rouge brillant incrusté de diamants._

()()()

PAGE SIX : Le diable elle-même, et vous connaissez la connaissez, mais nous allons vous donner un indice, coiffure blanche, adorable petite amie de la moitié de son âge, avec un sourire de plus en plus satisfait (et vous n'en auriez pas un, aussi ?) -  était fumante de rage devant ses bureaux. Et nous savons tous pourquoi. Notre charmante rivale à The Mirror a annoncé hier qu'une certaine ex-deuxième assistante blonde de Miranda « Ne me trahissez pas avec moi, les minions » Priesley, avait fait défection vers le repaire d'Anna Wintour.  
Mais non seulement cela, l’ingrate sous-fifre, Amelia Winthrop, 23 ans, serait en train de faire le tour de divers mag’ et guenilles vendant les secrets de son court temps contre le sein glacé du diable. Mme Winthrop a promis, à qui voulait l'entendre, un article révélateur qui impliquait des menaces, des caprices bizarres et, curieusement, des demandes de « roses pour dire désolé ».  
Et bien, et bien… De quoi diable, le diable pourrait-elle être désolée ? Oh, comment notre esprit part en couille. Tout, depuis les subordonnés qui se pendent à leur toit jusqu'au réchauffement de la planète, nous vient à l'esprit.  
Eh bien, si quelqu'un vous raconte cette histoire salvatrice, la PAGE SIX peut vous assurer que nous serons les premiers à prendre des notes copieuses. En attendant, nous suggérons que Mme Winthrop devrait probablement lire son contrat de non-divulgation relative à son temps chez le Diable. Elle va sans doute avoir un choc grossier.

()()()

PAGE SIX : _Tout se passe à Runway cette semaine, chérubins. Des avocats ont été vus donnant une assignation à Amelia Winthrop pour avoir violé sa Clause de Confidentialité. Nous l'avions avertie la semaine dernière de lire les petits caractères, tsk tsk. Il y a une raison pour laquelle aucun autre sbire du diable n’a jamais offert de ragot._  
  
PAGE SIX encore : _La Diable allant au bal « Noir et Blanc » avec sa jolie maîtresse, la pigiste du Mirror Andrea Sachs, a son bras. C'était une déclaration audacieuse - et oui, les robes en argent étonnantes que nous aimions tous sur les listes de Best Dressed étaient en effet conçues pour compléter les deux dames comme une paire. Et cette fois-ci, la reine des glaces ne se_ _gênait pas pour l’affirmer haut et fort quand on lui demandait. Comment les temps changent._  
_Pendant ce temps, le directeur artistique de Runway, Nigel Kipling, a fait des vagues dans le fabuleux programme des cadres de The Advocate. Pourquoi - parce que l'ancien designer talentueux révèle que son patron diabolique avait été celui qui l'a nommé pour s'exprimer - le tout sans un soupçon d'ironie. Ce qui nous fait nous demander : quelle étiquette Madame Priestly se fixe-t-elle ces jours-ci ? Eh bien, au-delà de "Totalement Eprise", bien sûr. Parce que, selon toutes nos sources, ce terme lui va à merveille !_

()()()

 _- « Lui va à merveille ? »_ murmura Andrea contre le cou de Miranda alors que la rédactrice baissait son journal avec un sifflement mécontent. _Bien_ , ajouta fermement le journaliste. _Je suis heureuse de l'entendre._  
  
Elles étaient allongées l’une contre l’autre sur le canapé de Miranda, après avoir eu un petit-déjeuner et une matinée ensemble. Le fait de se blottir, ce que Miranda n'était certainement pas en train de faire, s'était produit accidentellement. Beaucoup de fois. Et ça depuis des semaines.  
_-Je ne suis pas éprise,_ protesta faiblement Miranda tandis que cette langue chuchotait autour de son cou. _Oh mon Dieu_. Elle avait vraiment la patience d'une sainte pour résister à son adorable compagne si elle continuait comme ça. Cela faisait des mois qu’elles avaient de simples et chastes sorties, et des baisers de moins en moins chastes, puisque Miranda avait essayé de montrer à Andrea qu'elle se souciait assez d’Andrea pour reconstruire une relation qui n’était pas qu’à propos de Miranda qui prenait allègrement son pied. Mais bon seigneur, cette vilaine langue était talentueuse.  
_-Pas éprise ?_ Répondit Andréa avec un faux grognement déçu contre sa gorge. _Comme c'est décevant, alors, Madame Priestly, votre public adorant veut savoir : Comment caractériseriez-vous votre affection ?_  
_-Vous partez à la pêche, Andrea ?_ Miranda arqua son sourcil.  
_-Toujours, tu es si dure à lire._  
_-Oh, je t’en prie,_ soupira Miranda. _Tu me fais paraître impossible._  
Le rire contre sa poitrine fit qu'une bulle de ravissement la remplit.  
_-Mmm,_ dit Andrea, _C’est vrai, tu es une vraie chatte…_  
Le souffle de Miranda se crispa et elle essaya de ne pas se laisser distraire.

 _-Je ne suis absolument pas éprise,_ commença-t-elle, _Parce que les gens épris ont tous 12 ans et trouvent ce garçon, comment s'appelle-t-il, Justin Beebs…_  
-Bieber…  
_-Quel que soit son nom…, ces fans-là sont épris, et trouvent adorables les sacs d'hormones adolescentes comme ce gamin. Alors, non, je ne rentre pas dans cette catégorie._  
_-Je vois,_ dit Andrea en mordant, taquinant la peau sous ses lèvres. _Alors dans quelle catégorie es-tu ?_  
_-Je soupçonne que ce serait dans la catégorie de l'appréciation, de la compassion, du désir de ne pas te voir partir,_ dit Miranda avec un gémissement quand cette langue fit tournoyer un autre tourbillon autour de son cou. Et avant qu'elle puisse engager les freins sur son cerveau, le mot «  _pour toujours_ » s’échappa ensuite.  
La langue a cessé ses cercles miraculeux.  
_-Alors tu m'apprécies ... pour toujours ?_ demanda la voix, amusée. _Pourquoi Miranda - ta langue de bois…_  
Miranda rougit vivement.  
_-Et bien,_ dit la femme aux cheveux blancs et se lécha les lèvres. _Les filles t’aiment tellement, il serait vraiment dommage qu’un nouveau modèle disparaisse à ce stade tardif._  
_-Hey!_ Andrea lui gifla le bras avec indignation et Miranda se mit à rire. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur sa petite amie et elle sourit.

 _-Je veux que tu envisages d'emménager_ , dit calmement Miranda. _Si tu pouvais gérer cela, les filles seraient en effet reconnaissantes, parce qu'elles - nous - prendrons bien soin de toi, immensément, et ce serait plus commode ... pour, ah, la pratique du football et ainsi de suite._  
Andrea sourit au cou de Miranda.

 _-Mmm_ , dit-elle comme si elle pesait sérieusement le pour et le contre. _Je me soucie de toi aussi et je pense que j'aimerais emménager. Pour le soccer, le covoiturage, bien sûr, parce que c'est important._ Ses yeux rencontrèrent celui de Miranda et ils dansaient avec amusement. _Mais juste pour être clair – tu m’apprécie et tu veux prendre soin de moi… pour toujours, mais tu n’es absolument pas éprise…_  
_-Bien sûr que non,_ renifla Miranda, une lueur assortie dans ses yeux. Elle se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres qui la taquinaient depuis des heures. _Tu as tout compris._


	9. Pas de demande en mariage et puis quoi encore !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non, non, Miranda Priestly ne pas fait de chose ridicule comme une demande en mariage.  
> Ce serait terriblement absurde.

 ()()()  
CHAPITRE 9 : Pas de demande en mariage et puis quoi encore !

()()()

 _-Miranda,_ dit Andy, des profondeurs étouffées du placard du vestiaire de la femme âgée, où elle déposait son manteau, _Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle vous avez un trident rouge à paillette dans l’entrée ?  
-Oh ça, une personne ridicule de la Page Six l'a envoyée comme cadeau de mariage._  
Il y avait un _BOOM_. Andrea émergea en se frottant la tête.

 _-Ow, mariage, on se marie ?_  
_-Bien sûr que non, ne sois pas ridicule,_ dit Miranda. _Maintenant, sors du placard, ma chérie._  
Andrea renifla.

 _-Je pensais que je l'avais déjà fait, on l’a fait, toutes les deux non… tous nos  dîners en ville pendant des semaines et des semaines n'allaient pas passer inaperçus._  
- _Dîner en ville_ , renifla Miranda. _Plus comme pleurnicher et manger, combien de mea culpas ai-je fini par faire ?_ _Dois-je encore faire une course à genoux comme excuse, chérie ?_  
Ses yeux scintillaient. Miranda fut surprise de trouver amusant et impressionnant tous les efforts qu'Andrea lui avait demandés avant d'accepter de renouveler leur relation. En fait, cela l’avait obligé à augmenter ses considérations envers Andréa selon l'estimation de Miranda. Les femmes devraient accorder une grande valeur à elles-mêmes. N'avait-elle pas essayé d'enseigner à ses filles exactement cela ? Andrea ne pouvait pas être un meilleur modèle. Sans compter qu'elle était gentille et généreuse et avait amené le rire dans leur maison.  
Pas qu'elle ait partagé ces pensées avec Andréa. Miranda ne pourrait pas supporter d’autres regards suffisant. Andrea était assez insupportable, après avoir mis Miranda au travers d'une série herculéenne d’actions embarrassantes. Les excuses lors du dîner, en fait, n'étaient que la pointe de l'iceberg de ces mois d’intenses supplications, _presque_ à genoux, qu’avait demander Andréa. Elle frissonna devant plusieurs souvenirs encore brûlants.  
- _Bien, tu méritais tout cela,_ dit fermement Andrea, et ferma la porte du placard, se tournant pour la regarder en face. _Je n'allais pas accepter de te donner une seconde chance sans une démonstration complète et claire de contrition totale et, comme tu le sais, les filles ont convenu avec moi que c'était la bonne procédure, tu les as si bien éduquées,_ ajouta-t-elle avec une lueur.  
_-Ah oui, tes mini-complices, je suppose que ces excuses chantées à la porte de ton appartement étaient aussi leur idée ?  
-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une si belle voix, Miranda,_ gloussa Andrea. _Pas plus que mes voisins, alors qu'est-ce qui te fait pensez que c’est elles ?_  
_-A moins que tes goûts musicaux n'aient régressé aux classiques pour enfants, tss la reine des neifes- la musique préférée de tous les temps des jumelles -, alors, oui, j'ai suspecté leur implication dans le titre de la chanson que tu m’as faite chanter._  
Andrea lui offrit ce sourire maladroit qui ne fit absolument pas fondre Miranda de l'intérieur et qui ne la transforma pas du tout en un pathétique tas de guimauve.   
_-Quoi ?_ Demanda Miranda face à cette expression terriblement adorable. Vraiment, comment était-on censé se concentrer lorsqu’un tel regard était fixé sur toi…  
_-Tu l'as chanté, tu as chanté « Libérée, délivrée » en public, pour MOI._  
Andrea brillait à nouveau.  
Honnêtement.  
_-Eh bien, ce n'était pas tellement « en public » qu'un couloir faiblement éclairé bordé de portes fermées,_ Miranda leva les yeux au ciel.  
Andrea glissa ses bras autour de Miranda.

 _-Mmm, oui, des portes closes, derrière lesquelles se trouvaient des gens, dont aucun ne se plaignit une seule fois, bien que la vieille Mrs Fredericks de 4B ait déclaré que ta voix était  « charmante » lorsque nous nous sommes croisés dans la buanderie le lendemain._  
_-Comment diable savait-elle que c'était moi ?_ Miranda haleta. La seule chose qui lui ait sauvé la dernière once de dignité déchirée avait été son sens de l'anonymat dans ce couloir sombre il y a huit semaines.  
_-Eh bien, qui d'autre serait en train de me chanter la sérénade à l'extérieur de mon appartement pour commencer, et qui changerait les paroles pour «_ Que la PAGE SIX soit en colère, les torchons ne m'ont jamais dérangé de toute façon _»_ ?  
_-Ah, ça ... La chanson était insipide dans sa forme originale, si on me demande de la chanter pour mon amoureuse, ça ne serait pas avec ces paroles terribles._  
Andrea la regardait étrangement.  
- _Qu'Est-ce qu’il y a ?_  Les sourcils de Miranda se soulevèrent.  
Les mains autour de sa taille se resserrèrent et la tirèrent vers un ventre doux et chaud.

 _-Tu viens de m'appeler" ton amoureuse ", fais attention, Priestly, ou je commencerai à penser que ton sarcasme et tes piques cachent un cœur mou et capable de romance._  
Miranda sourit et ne put se résoudre à faire sa réplique habituelle. Au lieu de cela, elle regarda Andrea, maintenant son Andrea, et attrapa un cheveu égaré, le remettant derrière l'oreille de la brune.  
_-Pure spéculation,_ murmura-t-elle. _Tu n’as aucune preuve pour faire de tes allégations._ Elle se pencha en avant et captura les lèvres d'Andrea dans les siennes.  
Son rythme cardiaque tressauta comme il le faisait habituellement quand elle sentait le murmure des lèvres de l'autre femme se déplacer contre le sien. Le désir avait été l'autre merveilleux nouveau développement ces derniers mois. Miranda avait découvert qu'elle était capable d'orgasmes multiples. Et, elle avait découvert un intérêt plutôt avide à essayer de les obtenir auprès d'Andrea. Combien d’orgasme et combien de fois et dans quelles circonstances était un projet de recherche en cours, elle espérait pouvoir continuer indéfiniment _sa recherche_. Son sujet de recherche actuel consistait en un éclairage doux, en enfilant des bas blancs (ne portant rien d'autre) et en faisant traîner des écharpes de soie sur une peau jeune et souple jusqu'à ce que les tétons durcissent fortement.

À cette pensée elle laissa échapper un ronronnement contre la gorge d'Andrea, heureuse à la chair de poule qui éclata immédiatement. Elle sourit. La jeune femme était incroyablement adorable.  
_-Imagine la rumeur que je pourrais propager…_ murmura doucement Andrea contre son oreille. Elle souffla sur des mèches de cheveux blancs. _Le diable a un cœur et il est beau et doux._  
_-Ils ne croiraient jamais une histoire aussi ridicule, ma chérie,_ dit fermement Miranda. _Même le **National Enquirer** pourrait se plaindre de ce ragot, qui est définitivement trop farfelu pour être cru._  
Andrea rit dans son cou.

_-Je pense que tu te moques encore de toi… Comme toutes ces fois où tu as dit que nous n'avions pas de relations sexuelles et que nous n'étions pas amis et que nous ne sortions pas ensemble, je pense que tu es vraiment la reine du déni. J’ai peur de ce que pourrait être ta non-demande en mariage…_

_-Le blanc est une couleur très attrayante,_ dit nonchalamment Miranda. _Cela t’irait si bien.  
_ Andrea cligna des yeux à elle.

 _-Miranda ?_  
_-Il n’y a pas l’obligation de faire quelque chose de grand, notre fête tout de blanc, on pourrait inviter un officiant, qui pourrait peut-être dire quelques mots et poser quelques questions, auxquelles les réponses seraient un oui retentissant… Du moins de mon côté…_  
_-Tu me demande en mariage ?_ Les yeux d'Andrea se sont élargis. _Tu veux m'épouser ?_  
_-Ce serait une honte de gaspiller le trident,_ argumenta Miranda. _Ses yeux ont dansé. Et je ne l'appellerais pas un mariage plutôt un rassemblement d'amis avec pour thème le blanc pur._  
- _C’est une demande en mariage très étrange…_  
- _Demande en mariage… ?_ Dit Miranda innocemment. Elle passa doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Andrea. _Quelle idée ! L’idée que Miranda Priestly proposerait à la femme qu'elle aime._  
_-Oh !_ Les yeux d'Andrea devinrent très larges. _Oh mon Dieu._  
_\- Alors ?  
-Miranda,_ Andrea roula les yeux et gifla son biceps avec amusement. _J'attends toujours une vraie proposition, une fille n'attend pas toute sa vie pour espérer qu'elle sera invitée à une fête blanche._  
_-Je suppose que non,_ dit Miranda après un battement. Elle soupira de façon dramatique et se laissa tomber sur un genou avec un petit gémissement. Elle devenait trop vieille pour cette affaire d'amour. Mais un regard sur le visage brillant d'Andrea a fait dérailler cette pensée. Elle brillait. L'espoir et la joie envahissaient son beau visage expressif.  
Miranda tendit la main et sentit que c'était humide.  
La bonté.  
Elle avala. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune expérience à ce sujet. Sur la demande, sur sa signification, sur le fait d’aimer, d’aimer vraiment. Tout lui était inconnu. Tout de cela, tout de l’amour...  
_-Andrea,_ commença-t-elle, choquée par l'épaisseur de sa voix, rude d'émotion. _Je ne peux pas imaginer la vie sans toi, je t'aime, veux-tu…  
-OUI !_  
Andrea remit Miranda sur ses pieds et l'étouffa de baisers. L'éditrice la regarda tendrement.  
_-On remarquera_ , dit-elle d’une voix trainante, _que je n'ai toujours pas réellement fait ma demande._  
Elle eut un sourire espiègle et embrassa le regard surpris du visage ébahi d'Andrea.

()()()

Non, non, Miranda Priestly ne pas fait de chose ridicule comme une demande en mariage.

Ce serait terriblement absurde.

()()()

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre demain !


	10. Ce n’est certainement pas un mariage !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est une fête tout de blanc... est-ce si compliqué à comprendre?

 ()()()  
CHAPITRE 10 : Ce n’est _certainement pas_ un mariage !

()()()

 _-Doonnnc,_ commença Nigel sans préambule, se laissant tomber sur la chaise en face de Miranda. _Veux-tu bien m’expliquer cela ?_   
Il agita un carré en relief blanc avec bordure en or.  
_-Souffres-tu d'une forme de blessure à la tête_  ? Miranda s'enquit de ses lunettes de lecture. _Je pense que cela se suffit à lui-même. Clair comme de l’eau de roche.  
_ - _Clair comme de l’eau de roche,_ marmonna Nigel. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et dit en lisant le bout de papier : _« Vous êtes invités à la fête tout de blanc de Miranda Elizabeth Priestly et Andrea Susan Sachs, le 4 septembre à 14 heures à la résidence des Priestly, la tenue est formelle et une réception aura lieu dans les salles privées de l’hôtel Per Se à Manhattan. RSVP le 18 août. »_ Il leva les yeux vers Miranda. _Tu te maries !_ a-t-il accusé.  
_-Je t’en prie, où est-ce que cela est dit sur cette petite carte ?_ Les sourcils de Miranda se soulevèrent. _C'est juste un événement social avec pour thème le blanc et avec la présence d’un célébrant, je veux dire_ vraiment _, Nigel._  
Ses yeux étincelaient de malice.  
_-Oui, bieenn suuur…_ Nigel souleva à nouveau la carte et lut les petits caractères au bas de l'invitation. _En lieu et place des cadeaux, Miranda et Andrea demandent que des dons soient faits au refuge Femmes dans le besoin de Brooklyn._ Il a regardé en haut. _En lieu et place des cadeaux_ , répéta-t-il lentement et lui lança un regard, _Donnez à un refuge pour femmes._  
_-Et tu as un problème avec ça ?_ Demanda dans son ton le plus trompeusement doux. _De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu as contre le fait d’aider les femmes défavorisées et maltraitées de New York ? Je dois dire que je suis_ choquée _, Nigel._  
Il leva les yeux au ciel.

 _-Alors, alors, réponds-moi ceci : Qui organise une fête avec une réception complète et l'attente de cadeaux sans qu'il y ait un mariage ?_  
_-Vous avez assisté à des bar mitzvahs ces derniers temps ?_  
_-Les Bar Mitzvahs n'ont pas d’officiant…_ Le visage de Nigel s'adoucit. _Au fait, je suis vraiment content pour toi et pour Six. C'est génial que tu aies tout compris, alors - qui est ton témoin ?_ Il remua les sourcils avec espoir.  
_-Eh bien, vous le seriez si ça avait été un mariage et si vous n'aviez pas également des objections à aider les femmes en difficulté, je devrais peut-être repenser la liste entière des discours maintenant…_  
_-Oh ha ha,_ dit Nigel, mais rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de rayonner. _Oui, Miranda, je serai très fier d'être ton témoin, ou ton non-témoin selon le cas, quelle que soit ta joyeuse illusion d'appeler le titre de l'emploi.  
-Excellent, peux-tu dire à cette créature impossible qui gère mes téléphones qu'elle devra aussi aider à la planification de la fête ? Andrea a insisté pour que je la choisisse et, vraiment, que puis-je faire contre elle ?  
-Ouais, les grands yeux bruns de Six, c’est si définitivement difficile d’y résister_ , grimaça Nigel. _Alors Emily est la demoiselle d'honneur Oh, oups, je veux dire la non-demoiselle d'honneur… Oh, hé, dans le cadre de mon travail, je vais planifier ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille, n’est-ce pas ?_  
_-Ne sois pas absurde, c’est quelque chose que l’on fait lorsqu’il y a des noces, et c'est, comme je l'ai déjà patiemment expliqué, une fête tout en blanche._  
_-Une telle honte,_ soupira Nigel, _Parce que je connais des célibataires, hommes et femmes, avec des abdos à mourir, qui se pâmerait à l'idée, d’agiter leur équipement pour Miranda Priestly, sans parler de faire un lap dance._ Ses yeux brillaient.  
Miranda frissonna.

-Je ne te remercierai pas pour cette image mentale dérangeante. Maintenant tu n'as pas de travail à faire ? Va te rendre utile et découvre pourquoi Patrick ne t'a pas donné d'échantillons qui ne provoquent pas de saignement spontané des globes oculaires.

 

PAGE SIX :  
_Eh bien chérubins, on vous l'a dit ! Un certain diable aux cheveux blancs, amante de ses dames (ou d’une en particulier) a été repéré avec son ancienne assistante chez Tiffany, au rayon,_ Bagues pour Elle et Elle _. Notre espion aux yeux vifs observa les oiseaux d'amour passer plus d'une heure à faire des sélections l'une pour l'autre avant de partir avec une paire de boîtes de velours rouge et des expressions assorties. On dirait que notre offre de trident à paillettes sera la première de plusieurs.  
  
_ PAGE SIX :  
_Le directeur artistique de Runway, Nigel Kipling, a été vu en train d'acheter le kit du parfait témoin à Saks Fifth Avenue. Oui, les cloches de mariage sont définitivement en cours dans ce qui sera l'événement de la saison à New York. L'élégante Dragonne de Runway, la seule et unique Miranda Priestly, et son ancienne mais adorable assistante, le journaliste Andy Sachs, feront la cérémonie, le 4 septembre si leur (ancien) planificateur de mariage aux lèvres lâches nous a dit vrai. Les paparazzi doivent stocker des cartes mémoire supplémentaires et marquer leurs positions dès maintenant devant le dit hôtel._  
Mais ce que nous ne pouvons pas comprendre, c'est pourquoi tout le monde dans le mag de Runway nie que c'est un mariage. Car pour chaque homme, femme, et bambin, c'est le cas. Quelqu'un voudrait-il expliquer ? Nous sommes toutes ouïe, mes chéris !

 

()()()

Le 4 septembre au matin se fit dans le chaos alors que des enfants couraient d'une pièce à l'autre - seulement deux d'entre eux semblaient être ceux de Miranda, mais les autres, eh bien, elle ne savait pas exactement d'où ils venaient. Étant donné la vague ressemblance qu'ils avaient avec Andrea, elle supposait qu'ils faisaient partie de la portée de neveux et de nièces auxquels elle avait fait allusion un jour. Ils avaient sans doute du apparaître avec la sœur d'Andrea, Gloria, qui était arrivée la veille avec son mari, Robert.  
Les parents d'Andrea avaient refusé d'assister à leur événement, ce qui soulageait secrètement Miranda qui ne voulait pas voir de visages aigres assis dans la foule, les jugeant silencieusement, elle ou leur fille.  
_-Wheeeeeeee !_ Miranda leva les yeux, surpris, de voir un garçon, peut-être de huit ans, descendre la rampe.  
Il atterrit dans un enchevêtrement spectaculaire sur le sol et Miranda se précipita pour voir combien de membres étaient brisés. Au lieu de cela, il se remit sur ses pieds et rigola, montrant un ensemble impressionnant de dents de devant manquantes. Une condition préexistante, elle était très heureuse de le noter.  
  
_-Slut,_ dit-il. _Je suis Mike._  
_-Je vois,_ dit Miranda, jetant un coup d'œil autour, pour voir si quelqu’un dans la tribu des Sachs réclamait le petit errant. Ne voyant rien, elle s'abaissa au niveau du sol et regarda dans les yeux marron chocolat qui lui semblaient si familiers. _Je suis Miranda._  
_-Ooh,_ ses yeux s'élargirent. Sa bouche tomba, grande ouverte. _Toi, t’es LE dragon, le dragon qui épouse notre Andy ?_  
_-Oui,_ acquiesça Miranda, les lèvres tremblantes. _C’est ça._   
_-Typique,_ dit la brune en question derrière elle, sortant soudainement de la cuisine, tenant une tasse de café fumante. Elle sourit. _Tu admets à mon neveu de sept ans que nous nous marions, mais pas à moi ?_  
_-Visiblement_. Dit Miranda, prise sur le fait, la main dans le sac. Elle s'est levée.  
_-Ouais, bonne réponse,_ dit Andrea et lui donna une pichenette. _Mikey, va te laver pour le petit-déjeuner, et arrête de faire le fou sur la rampe_. Ils le regardèrent monter à l'étage et Andrea lui tendit le café. _Pour toi. Et je suis désolée, ma famille est si bruyante et désordonnée et un peu folle._  
_-Eh bien, je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais,_ dit Miranda avec un reniflement. _Je suis sortie avec toi, après tout…  
-Vilaine,_ a déclaré Andrea. _Rappelle-moi pourquoi je t'épouse déjà ?_  
Miranda leva les sourcils.

_-En fait... ce n'est qu'une fête tout en blanc, chérie._

 

()()()

La célébrante de la « fête tout en blanc » n'avait évidemment pas réalisé que ce n'était pas un mariage. Elle continuait à dire le mot W encore et encore. Miranda se demanda si elle pouvait s'en tirer en poignardant la femme qui les mariait. Sa non-fiancée rougissante trouva tout cela hilarant. _Bien sûr qu'elle trouvait cela drôle._ Miranda commençait à se demander si elle avait soudoyé la femme pour qu'elle dise «mariage» autant de fois que possible en quarante minutes.  
Andrea ricana à nouveau.  
C’était très probablement.  
Elle regarda autour de lui. Nigel avait l'air resplendissant et fier d’être son témoin. Il ne l'avait pas kidnappée, comme il l'avait menacé, pour l'emmener dans un club de strip-tease. Au lieu de cela, la nuit dernière, il l'avait emmenée pour des massages, manucures, pédicures et une thérapie apaisante de quelque sorte impliquant des roches lisses et chaudes placées sur son dos. C'était, lui avait-elle dit, « entièrement acceptable ». Ses yeux avaient brillé de plaisir.  
  
Elle ne savait pas où étaient allées Emily, Serena, Gloria et Andrea hier soir. Mais il y avait eu des paillettes à son retour. Et un timbre sur le dos de sa main qu'elle avait essayé d'effacer pendant la majeure partie de la matinée pendant que le quatuor perplexe essayait divers remèdes maison. Elle n'avait pas demandé; elles n’avaient rien dit.  
  
Ses filles, debout à côté d'Emily devant sa cour arrière, rayonnaient de bonheur et d'excitation - des expressions qu'elles n'avaient absolument pas portées lors de ses précédents mariages. C'était un peu troublant de se rendre compte à quel point elles adoraient Andrea et, en revanche, à quel point elles étaient manifestement indifférents à ses choix passés.  
  
Elles lui avaient déjà donné leur bénédiction. La veille au soir, elle avait trouvé ses filles sur son lit après son retour de la nuit de massage.  
_-Nous voulions te dire,_ commença formellement Caroline…  
_-Comme nous sommes heureuses,_ continua Cassidy dans leur discours partagé.  
_-Que tu es finalement revenu à la raison,_ dit Caroline. _Parce qu'Andy est…_  
_-La meilleur,_ conclut Cassidy alors que sa sœur acquiesçait sérieusement. _Ne gâches pas ça._  
  
Elles lui ont toutes deux donné des câlins serrés.  
_-Je vais essayer de ne pas tout gâcher,_ acquiesça Miranda en caressant les cheveux rouges sous son menton.  
_-Et si tu chantes Libérée, délivrée, pendant la réception, ça ne nous dérangerait pas,_ suggéra Cassidy avec espoir dans son cou.  
_-Ouais, nous sommes un peu fâchées contre nous-mêmes, nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de t’entendre l'autre fois,_ ajouta Caroline. _Nous aurions dû te demander de faire la sérénade à Andy chez nous._  
Miranda rigola.

 _-Vous deux, vous vous en souciez vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?_  
Elles lui ont donné des expressions " _Duh_ " correspondantes. Cassidy roula même les yeux dans une réplique parfaite de la sienne.  
_Duh_ en effet. Miranda sourit au souvenir.

()()()

 

Les invités, un véritable _Qui est-ce ?_ du monde de la mode, plus un certain médecin qui avait ri de façon désinvolte quand elle accepta l'invitation (Miranda plissa les yeux à cette pensée), avait pris Miranda au mot. Presque tous portaient un aspect de blanc dans leur robe. Ils avaient l'air magnifique. Mais rien ni personne n’égalait Andrea.

Andrea portait la robe Valentino la plus divine, conçue spécialement pour elle. Miranda avait peut-être supervisé la cinquantaine d’« ajustements » sur lesquels elle avait insisté, mais le résultat final était incroyable. Elle avait l'air radieuse.

Miranda sentit son cœur faire ce petit saute-mouton avec une torsion qu'il avait fait toute la matinée. Et ses yeux, qui ne se remplissaient absolument pas de larmes, se mirent à cligner rapidement. Elle lissa sa robe en soie Vera Wang et jeta un coup d'œil au célébrant.

Elle parlait.

_-Je crois qu'Andy et Miranda ont écrit leurs propres vœux. Andy ?_

Andrea prit une grande inspiration et lui offrit un sourire lumineux et presque larmoyant de bonheur.

 _-Miranda, ce n'est pas un secret que nous sommes parties d'un point de départ difficile,_ sourit-elle. _Je portais du polyester céruléen, tu avais une expression horrifiée, je ne connaissais pas de styliste et je pensais que la mode n'était rien de sérieux… Oh et je ne savais même pas que le « centre du soleil » était une température de café jusqu'à ma rencontre. Et puis j'ai commencé à regarder et à apprendre, ce que j'ai appris, c'était deux choses : comment anticiper chacun de tes caprices…_ La foule a ri… _Et comment viser la perfection et être la meilleure possible. J’ai aussi appris que rien n’était impossible si j’essayais vraiment. Je te remercie pour ce cadeau incroyable, ainsi que pour ton amour, pour me permettre de voir grandir tes filles aussi intelligentes et impertinentes que moi, et tu m’offres ce qu’il y a de plus précieux, toi, toi qui chante Libérée, Délivrée devant « tous les résidents au quatrième étage de mon ancien immeuble. »_ La foule a ri. _Sérieusement, Miranda, je fais le vœu de t'aimer et de te chérir chaque jour, à travers tes humeurs fabuleuses et diaboliques, à travers la maladie et la santé, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare… Je t'aime tellement, j'adore pouvoir faire partie de ta vie et être capable d'être à cette « fête tout de blanc »._

 

Elle sourit effrontément. La foule a gloussé.

 

 _-Andrea,_ commença Miranda avec un doux sourire, _tu es unique dans un monde fade et incolore rempli de bruit, j'apprécie ta générosité de cœur, ton rire, ton esprit et tes principes, je te promets d'être toujours à tes côtés, quand tu mélanges tes affreux vêtements en polyester avec des robes de créateur et quand tu nous éblouis tous dans une robe Valentino._ Son visage brillait alors qu'elle passait ses yeux sur la robe d'Andrea. Miranda soupira et inclina la tête. _Je suis affreuse lors des mariages,_ admit-elle. _Tout le monde le sait, mon échec dans cette institution ne peut pas avoir échappé à ta vue, Andrea, je veux que tu comprennes que je n'ai pas appelé cet événement « un mariage » pour une raison : je ne le fais tout simplement pas. Je veux risquer de porter atteinte à tout ce qui va si bien. Je ne pouvais pas supporter que quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux soit mêlé à mes échecs effroyables du passé. Je_ _vois cela comme un événement « tout de blanc pur » parce qu'il est sans tache, précieux et beau comme ma fiancée._ _Je t'aime Andrea, je t'aimais quand nous n'étions pas ensemble, et quand nous ne sortions pas, quand nous n'étions pas amis, quand je n'étais pas éprise, et quand je ne te faisais pas ma demande. Toute ces fois, où je n'étais ça ou ça, je l'étais absolument. Chérie, s'il te plaît, sois la mienne pour toujours._

Elle sourit alors qu'Andrea sourit à travers les larmes et jeta ses bras autour de son cou.

A ce moment-là, la foule était debout, applaudissant avec enthousiasme, avec beaucoup de créateurs essuyant des larmes alors que le célébrant criait au-dessus d'eux qu'ils étaient maintenant mariés.

Miranda embrassa Andrea. Andrea embrassa Miranda.

Emily renifla.

- _Pas de sentimentalisme, pas du tout._

Nigel hocha la tête positivement, rayonnant largement.

 

()()()

PAGE SIX : _Quelle paire de mariées rougissantes a été vue se diriger vers leur réception à Per Se avec un trident rouge attaché au toit de leur voiture de luxe ? Nous vous avions dit qu'elles aimaient notre cadeau, chérubins ! Ou à tout le moins, leur témoin, Nigel Kipling, qui a été repéré par nos espions avec du ruban adhésif et une expression fabuleusement coupable. Et de la part de PAGE SIX : Nous souhaitons tout le bonheur du monde au duo diabolique. Que leur vie soit longue et heureuse._

()()()

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin finale !  
> Un commentaire de fin ?  
> Je vais également publier d'ici une semaine ou deux No regrets du même auteur... alors rester dans la coin !

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà !  
> Il y a dix chapitres.  
> Un chapitre par jour jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y en ait plus !


End file.
